


Aquele a quem chamam Severus Snape

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Portuguese, Post - Deathly Hallows, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No rastro da Batalha de Hogwarts é que se começa a conhecer quem realmente foi aquele a quem chamam de Severus Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry Potter acordou assustado, já de varinha na mão. Sujo e levemente ferido, Harry estava na sua cama, em seu dormitório na Torre de Gryffindor na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Ao menos a cama teria sido a sua, se ele tivesse feito o sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Harry Potter tinha passado a maior parte dos últimos 10 meses fora da escola, fugindo enquanto buscava as Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort num mundo bruxo dominado pelas trevas. E o pesadelo só tinha terminado umas poucas horas atrás.

Umas poucas horas antes, Harry Potter tinha conseguido, de uma vez por todas, derrotar Aquele-Que-Não-deve-Ser-Nomeado. Depois de consultar o quadro de Albus Dumbledore, Harry comera o sanduíche trazido por Kreacher e tinha planejado dormir até o dia seguinte – ou noite.

Mas agora Harry estava de pé, exausto, acordado pela adrenalina que percorria suas veias, encarando as duas pessoas estranhas no dormitório.

Era um casal. O homem era alto, aparentando uns 50 anos, com robes claros cheios de detalhes dourados. A mulher, um pouco mais nova, estava vestida de dourado e detalhes brancos.

Eles não fizeram nenhum movimento ameaçador, mas Harry, ainda sob efeito do susto, da surpresa e da fatiga da batalha, não abaixou a varinha, indagando:

— Quem são vocês e como entraram aqui?

— Não há necessidade disso, filho — disse o homem, e sua voz era agradável como um vento suave num dia quente. — Eu lamento perturbar seu descanso, mas precisamos urgentemente de informações sobre aquele que vocês chamam de Severus Snape.

Harry os encarou com atenção, o coração ainda acelerado. Os dois estavam visivelmente angustiados, especialmente a mulher, pálida e trêmula, à beira de um colapso. Nenhum dos dois parecia ser partidário de Voldemort, mas não custava ser prudente.

— O que querem saber sobre ele?

— Somos sua família. Pode me chamar de Elohim.

Aquilo deixou Harry em alerta.

— O Prof. Snape não tinha família.

O homem, Elohim, repetiu:

— Não viemos lhe fazer mal, rapaz. Mas precisamos saber sobre ele, por favor.

A voz do homem parecia tão angustiada que Harry suspirou, abaixando a varinha:

— Eu… Lamento sua perda. Ele foi um herói.

A mulher tentou conter um soluço, mas deixou uma lágrima cair. O homem mal olhou para ela, ainda parecendo agitado. Harry arregalou os olhos, imaginando se cometera uma gafe terrível.

— Oh, não. Vocês sabem que ele m-morreu…?

— Deixe de lado as convenções sociais, rapaz — Elohim parecia impaciente. — Ouvi que você foi o último a estar com ele. Isso é verdade?

Uma renovada onda de dor invadiu Harry, ao lembrar a cena na Casa dos Gritos: as lágrimas, a emoção, o sangue… Enquanto vivesse, Harry iria ver o momento exato em que os olhos negros se encontraram com os seus olhos verdes e perderam o brilho para sempre. 

O rapaz precisou se recompor para responder:

— Sim, senhor. Eu estava com ele em seus últimos momentos. — Desengonçadamente, lembrou-se da educação e estendeu a mão. — Eu sou Harry Potter.

Elohim não apertou a mão estendida, ansioso.

— Ele lhe deu alguma mensagem?

— Sim, claro. Bem aqui. — Harry pegou o frasquinho de memórias e mostrou aos dois. — Aqui estão as memórias. Eu pretendia ficar com elas, mas…

— Não é disso que estou falando! Você sabe o que eu quero.

— Desculpe, senhor. Acho que não sei do que está falando — disse Harry, confuso com a situação.

O homem alto inspirou profundamente, como se buscasse paciência, e disse, na voz agradável:

— Meu jovem, respeitosamente peço sua permissão para buscar em sua mente a informação que procuro.

Talvez Harry estivesse mais cansado do que imaginara, talvez ele tivesse se apiedado do homem, ou talvez Harry tivesse pensado que essa era uma maneira de finalmente ajudar um homem que morrera para protegê-lo. Seja o que fosse, o fato era que ele jamais pensou em negar o pedido.

— Claro.

Harry tinha certeza que o tal Elohim ia tirar a varinha e aplicar Legilimência nele, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, o rapaz que acabara de derrotar Voldemort sentiu uma vontade irresistível de olhar para o estranho e lembrar de todos os detalhes possíveis sobre a morte de Snape na Casa dos Gritos. Pouco tempo depois, ele já não tinha mais essa vontade. Havia uma mágica estranha no ar, e Harry mal percebera.

Mas Elohim parecia devastado. Ele se deixou cair sentado na cama, como se não tivesse forças para permanecer de pé. A voz dele não era mais que um sussurro.

— Não pode ser. É impossível…

Harry observou que o homem parecia totalmente transtornado. Abaixou a cabeça, os ombros caídos em claro sinal de derrota. A mulher, ainda que parecesse mais transtornada que ele, sentou-se a seu lado, buscando conforto enquanto também dava.

Os dois pareciam tão envoltos em dor que Harry se sentiu um intruso. Pior: ele sentiu culpa.

— Lamento muito por sua perda. Não pude fazer nada por ele. Ele morreu como herói.

Elohim ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, com ar cansado, e pareceu a Harry que ele envelhecera 10 anos naqueles poucos segundos. Em voz embargada, Elohim disse:

— Meu jovem, imploro sua paciência um pouco mais. Viemos de muito longe para levá-lo de volta para casa e agora… isso. Por favor, poderia me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu?

Harry ficou intrigado.

— Pensei que tivesse visto na minha mente.

Elohim esclareceu:

— Preciso saber se você tocou nele. Se ele olhou em seus olhos em seus… momentos finais.

A mulher fez um ruído agudo e angustiado antes de repetir:

— Momentos finais?

Harry olhou-a com atenção, notando que ela estava ainda mais pálida e trêmula. O homem foi paciente ao dirigir-se a ela pela primeira vez:

— Por favor, Apsara. Deixe o garoto falar.

Não havia repreensão na voz, notou Harry, e a mulher deixou escapar um soluço. Harry obedeceu ao pedido, recordando a dor e a tragédia dos terríveis momentos na Casa dos Gritos. Elohim fez algumas perguntas, interessado em reconstituir com precisão aqueles momentos tão terríveis.

— Você o encarou? Olho no olho?

— Sim, ele me pediu que olhasse para ele.

— E ele tocou em você?

— Ele me puxou pela roupa para se aproximar de meus olhos, mas ele estava fraco.

— Então ele não encostou em você? Não houve contato com sua pele?

— Não, senhor.

— Portanto, além daquelas memórias que saíram dele, ele não lhe transmitiu qualquer outro tipo de mensagem ou informação. Isso é uma avaliação correta?

— Sim, senhor.

Elohim praticamente murchou como se fosse um balão esvaziado. Harry ficou com a nítida impressão de que as últimas esperanças daquele homem tinham ruído, uma a uma, por cada uma de suas respostas. Ao lado dele, ainda incerta do veredicto, a mulher (Apsara, lembrou Harry) encarava seu acompanhante, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar pareciam buscar algo em que se agarrar.

— Então ele foi. Perdido… — suspirou Elohim. — Para sempre…

A mulher soltou um longo uivo e pôs-se a soluçar amargamente, com seu companheiro a tentar consolá-la. Por uns segundos, Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele desejou que Snape não estivesse morto, que aquelas pessoas fossem poupadas da dor da perda.

Harry sentia que falhara, que tinha fracassado. Sim, ele tinha derrotado Voldemort, mas aquilo não tinha sabor de vitória. E tudo parecia ainda mais amargo porque se tratava de Snape.

Os últimos meses haviam sido um puro exercício de ódio a Snape. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, Harry só enxergava seu antigo professor por uma lente escarlate de pura ira, fresca e viva. Vê-lo morrer por causa de um capricho de um homem sedento de poder, porém, não tinha sido satisfatório. E depois…

Depois, quando Harry descobrira que Snape fora seu guardião e protetor durante todos aqueles anos, ele sofrera um choque. Ainda não se recuperara da ideia de que o amor de Snape por sua mãe superara a aversão do homem a seus traços parecidos aos de James e mais: aquele amor dera a Snape coragem de desafiar Voldemort durante quase 20 anos, enganando-o para que Harry pudesse viver.

Naquele momento, em que aquele casal chorava a perda de seu ente querido, Harry se sentia pequeno, culpado e sujo. Snape deveria estar vivo. Deveria ser reconhecido como herói. Deveria ser homenageado pelos sacrifícios que fizera todos esses anos. Deveria poder abraçar essa família que chorava a sua ausência e que…

Opa.

Harry parou, repentinamente tomado de clareza e acuidade mental, seus sentidos entrando em foco nítido.

Espere. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Família? Todo mundo sabia que Snape não tinha parentes.

O que era tudo aquilo?

Antes que Harry pudesse questioná-los, Elohim ergueu-se, e havia uma aura de determinação nele. O ar abatido e derrotado se fora, e agora o homem era pura força de vontade. Harry pensou duas vezes antes de desafiar um homem assim.

— Pare com isso, Apsara — ordenou, com firmeza e compaixão. — Não é o fim. Aquele homem, Dumbledore. Onde ele está, garoto? Responda!

— Ele morreu, Sr. Elohim — respondeu Harry, com compaixão, lembrando-se que agora Dumbledore era apenas um retrato. — Foi no ano passado, durante a guerra contra Voldemort. — O rapaz achou melhor não mencionar quem matara Dumbledore, concentrando-se em também obter respostas. — Vocês não sabiam disso? De onde disseram que vinham?

— Eu não disse. Mas posso ver que você pode falar com o retrato dele. Leve-me até ele.

O tom não admitia relutância, observou Harry. A atenção do rapaz foi desviada pela mulher, que pediu de maneira chorosa:

— Por favor, amado, deixe isso. Vamos deixar este lugar. Nosso garoto está perdido para sempre. Não podemos levá-lo para casa.

— Isso é um absurdo! — gritou Elohim, incensado. — Não aceitaremos isso! É uma ofensa a todo nosso povo!

Harry estava confuso. Que povo? Que ofensa? Quem era aquela gente?

— Meu amor, por favor — insistiu a mulher. — Por favor. É doloroso demais.

O homem a ignorou e dirigiu-se a Harry, ordenando:

— Leve-me até Dumbledore.

Harry perdeu a paciência.

— Desculpe-me, moço. Mas é tarde, eu acabei de derrotar um Lord das Trevas e não tenho intenção de ir a lugar nenhum até saber exatamente quem são vocês e como foi que entraram em Hogwarts.

Apsara, a mulher, aproximou-se de Harry, pegou as mãos dele e o encarou. O rosto dela, agradável e sereno, estava banhado de lágrimas, e ela sussurrou:

— Por favor, meu jovem, nos ajude. Acabei de perder meu filho para sempre. Tenha piedade.

Provavelmente foi o apelo pungente da mulher que fez Harry se esquecer de todas as suas perguntas e levá-los até o gabinete do diretor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

— Sr. Potter!

A voz da diretora McGonagall chegou a ficar mais aguda, tamanho o seu espanto. Ela encarou seu pupilo e os dois estranhos de maneira abertamente inquisidora.

— Eles gostariam de falar com o Professor Dumbledore — explicou Harry, esclarecendo. — Com o retrato dele, quero dizer. É sobre o Prof. Snape. Eles são... bem, eles são a família dele.

Os olhos de McGonagall se apertaram, agora encarando os dois desconfiadamente. O mesmo acontecia com todos os retratos dos ex-diretores.

Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa, Elohim apontou um dedo ao retrato diretamente acima da cabeça da atual (e interina) diretora de Hogwarts.

— Você! Dumbledore! — Ele gritava sem reprimir a raiva. — Eu exijo uma explicação!

Harry ficou abismado ao ver que seu antigo diretor, o todo-poderoso Albus Dumbledore, parecia intimidado com o estranho. Pelo que ele notara, McGonagall devia estar pensando a mesma coisa, porque ela tinha uma expressão de incredulidade idêntica à sua.

Dumbledore tinha a voz pesarosa:

— Lamento muito, meu amigo. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para salvá-lo.

— Você pediu minha ajuda e eis o que consigo! Você deixou meu filho morrer! Tudo que ele era! Tudo que ele poderia ter sido! Tudo agora se foi! Para sempre!

McGonagall olhou para Harry, que ergueu os ombros, tão confuso quanto ela. Ele começava a perceber que não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Ainda irado, Elohim explicou:

— Viemos levar conosco a essência dele, o _midrash_. Mas ele estava sozinho quando morreu. Não passou para ninguém. Ninguém o tocou. Agora não podemos reunir nosso garoto com seu povo – seu _verdadeiro_ povo.

— Elohim, eu lamento tanto — repetiu o velho mago. — Seu rapaz foi de uma coragem acima de qualquer medida ou padrão. Ele salvou a nós todos. Eu desejei tanto que ele pudesse se salvar.

A diretora estava estupefata.

— Severus Snape? Um covarde, um traidor!

Harry apressou-se em dizer:

— O professor Dumbledore tem razão, diretora. Estávamos errados. Prof. Snape espionava para a Ordem.

— Permita-me discordar, Sr. Potter — insistiu a diretora. — Você não esteve aqui no ano escolar. Você não viu a atuação dele como diretor. Foi uma mancha e uma vergonha para a história de Hogwarts!

— Ele fez o melhor que pôde, diante das circunstâncias — insistiu Dumbledore. — Talvez, Minerva, você queira considerar o que poderia ter acontecido se um dos Carrows estivesse no comando da escola?

— Ainda assim-

Ela foi interrompida por Elohim, que parecia irredutível:

— Nada poderia me aborrecer mais do que suas fúteis discussões humanas. Eu espero uma reparação ou indenização. Na verdade, eu exijo!

Harry encarou Apsara. A mulher torcia as mãos, lágrimas caindo silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Ela fez um barulho suave, uma mistura de soluço e suspiro que quebrou o coração de Harry.

A atenção de Harry então se voltou para Elohim, que apontou o dedo para Dumbledore.

— Vocês têm três dias — ele admoestou o retrato, e o tom foi tão peremptório que Harry sentiu os pelos do braço se eriçando. — Eu aparecerei em traje completo e formal diante de suas autoridades para receber a indenização que me é devida. Vocês foram avisados.

Um clarão de luz apareceu, e, com ele, os estranhos se foram. Harry sentia o coração acelerado. Fosse lá o que Elohim tinha ameaçado, ele falava sério.

Harry olhou para a Professora McGonagall, que parecia pensar a mesma coisa. Os dois se viraram para Dumbledore, que se deixou cair na sua cadeira antes de dizer:

— Não é hora de perder tempo. Por favor, Minerva, chame o ministro da Magia em exercício, seja ele quem for.

— É Kingsley Shacklebolt — disse ela.

— Ótimo — disse Dumbledore. — Ao menos, esse tem uma boa cabeça em cima do pescoço. Há muito a ser feito.

— Mas o que é tudo isso? — perguntou Harry. — Senhor, o que está acontecendo?

— Harry, Minerva, por favor, esperem só mais um pouco. Eu prefiro explicar tudo apenas uma vez. E Harry precisa descansar um pouco mais.

Não havia jeito de Harry dormir naquele momento, e ele disse isso. Então eles resolveram fazer uma reunião de emergência em Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt tentou atender ao pedido da diretora de Hogwarts, mas ele não conseguia entender por que tinha que deixar o Ministério quando estava tentando formar um governo de emergência depois da queda de Voldemort, que havia deixado metade de todos os funcionários do imenso prédio sujeitos a uma temporada em Azkaban. Levou algum tempo até Dumbledore conseguir explicar apropriadamente que eles tinham visitantes.

Visitantes que ele jamais esperara.

— Quem são essas pessoas? — perguntou McGonagal. — Eles são mesmo pais de Severus?

— Sim, pode-se dizer que sim — foi a resposta de Dumbledore.

— Como assim? — quis saber ela. — Então Severus foi adotado por Eileen Prince e o marido, é isso?

— Também se pode dizer que sim — disse Dumbledore gravemente. — O fato é que eles acham que a morte de Severus é minha culpa, e eles podem ter razão quanto a isso. Afinal, Severus era Elohim, mas acho que ninguém sabia disso.

Harry ficou espantando.

— Eu pensei que Elohim fosse o nome do pai dele.

— Na verdade, Harry — corrigiu Dumbledore —, Elohim é o nome que os humanos deram a esta raça antiga. Eles são antigos, mais antigos que a humanidade, e vivem isolados. Em raras ocasiões, eles interagiram com humanos. Eles eram encarados como intervenção divina, na verdade. O nome Elohim tem longa tradição entre povos antigos da humanidade, normalmente traduzidos por deus, deuses ou anjos. Literalmente, a palavra quer dizer “aqueles que vêm do céu”.

Houve uma pausa e surpresa na sala. Foi Harry quem sussurrou a palavra que todos estavam pensando:

— A-anjos...?

Ou Dumbledore não ouviu ou ele decidiu ignorar Harry totalmente.

— Eles estão para a humanidade ainda mais longe do que Muggles estão para bruxos. Eles podem se relacionar com a natureza num nível que nós apenas sonhamos. Claro, estando aqui desde a infância da humanidade, eles foram confundidos com seres sobrenaturais. Houve um tempo em que eles vinham muito até nós, mas já faz tempo que eles se misturaram com humanos. De qualquer modo, eu consegui entrar em contato com um deles, que foi Elohim, que vocês conheceram. Foi na primeira guerra, e Voldemort estava a caminho da vitória. Nossa situação era desesperadora. Elohim prometeu ajudar. Disse que mandaria seu próprio filho. Severus nasceu de uma bruxa e um Muggle para que nós nos lembrássemos de que a humanidade tinha tanto gente com magia como sem magia. Infelizmente, as coisas não deram muito certo para ele.

McGonagall estava abismada.

— Isso é um absurdo. Severus não era uma criatura mágica.

— Elohim me disse que a herança mágica de Severus só apareceria no fim, quando sua missão tivesse disso concluída. A raça deles tem longa expectativa de vida e eles são muito resistentes, não morrem à toa. Segundo Elohim, mesmo que ele perdesse o corpo, ele não estaria perdido. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu, ou por que isso terminou não acontecendo. Suponho que eu tenha me esquecido da verdadeira natureza de Severus e passei a pensar nele como totalmente humano.

— Mas senhor — disse Harry, ainda confuso. — Como podemos estar certos de que o professor Snape não fez o que eles pensam que ele teria feito? Ele era um homem cheio de recursos e muito esperto. Como podemos saber que ele não fez o que eles acham que ele deveria ter feito?

Dumbledore sorriu para ele, mas era um sorriso triste.

— Entendo o que quer dizer, Harry. Infelizmente, não acho que isso seja provável. Severus nem mesmo sabia quem eram seus pais verdadeiros. Elohim tinha certeza de que tudo seria diferente do modo como as coisas aconteceram.

— E agora ele exige algum tipo de compensação ou indenização — lembrou Shacklebolt, gravemente. — O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?

— Não posso sequer começar a imaginar — confessou Dumbledore. Harry podia sentir uma ameaça no ar, algo pesado como uma volta de Voldemort. — Acredito que seja a hora de reunir o Wizengamot para uma sessão plena. Elohim nos deu três dias antes de aparecer em traje completo. Se não estou enganado, da última vez que algo assim aconteceu, as coisas ficaram muito ruins para as cidades de Sodoma e Gomorra.

Fez-se silêncio.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 

Os três dias que se seguiram foram tensos, para dizer o mínimo, pensou Harry, ainda tonto com a reviravolta dos fatos. Ele foi a funerais, dizer adeus a colegas de Hogwarts (como Colin Creevey), parentes (como Fred Weasley e Remus Lupin) e também comerciantes de Hogsmeade, todos considerados heróis da Batalha de Hogwarts.

Nesses três dias, houve muita controvérsia sobre Severus Snape, e Harry sabia que ele mexera num vespeiro e tanto. Afinal, graças ao Rapaz-Que-Derrotara-Voldemort, o Wizengamot e o Departamento de Cumprimento de Leis Mágicas tomaram a decisão de que Snape foi um herói, digno da Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe, _post-mortem_. O corpo, ainda aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, seria entregue aos parentes quando eles voltassem. Provavelmente na sessão do Wizengamot, pensou Harry, pois aquele era o lugar em que eles eram esperados.

Havia apenas um pequeno detalhe: a mencionada sessão do Wizengamot seria feita em segredo, porque ninguém sabia a respeito dos Elohim. Dumbledore achou melhor manter as coisas assim. Shacklebolt sugeriu até um fazer um segundo retrato para que o ex-Cacique Supremo do Wizengamot pudesse acompanhar _in loco_ os trabalhos. Embora o ex-diretor de Hogwarts fosse a favor disso, mágica de retrato tinha suas regras especiais. Dumbledore não pôde comparecer.

Eles teriam que lidar sozinhos com o mistério que eram os Elohim. E eles eram mesmo um mistério, pensou Harry. Ele imaginou que eles fossem chegar com pompa e circunstância, talvez até maravilhando os olhos de quem pudesse olhá-los.

Harry descobriu que eles não eram gente que frustrasse expectativas.

Era uma sessão solene na Corte Bruxa. Todos os bruxos e bruxas estavam vestidos em seus trajes cor de vinho e chapéus engraçados, agindo como se fossem algum tipo de seita religiosa, pensou Harry, destacando-se da realidade no momento com um pouco de enfado. Depois de cinco funerais, ele estava cansado de cerimônias. Ter que dizer adeus a seu padrinho informal, Remus Lupin, só aumentara sua determinação em ser um segundo pai para o pequeno Teddy, mesmo que o menino estivesse sob os cuidados da avó Andrômeda.

E agora havia outra morte com a qual Harry teria que lidar. Se há um ano alguém lhe dissesse que Snape estava morto, ele dançaria de pura alegria, porque o assassino de Dumbledore teria tido o que merecia. Mas agora Harry estava tão triste e sentindo a perda do mesmo jeito que sentia seus amigos mais queridos. Ele ainda estava abismado com a coragem, a audácia e a lealdade de Snape para com sua mãe, e para com um amor que jamais se concretizaria.

Harry gostaria de ter tido tempo de falar com Snape ao menos uma última vez – nem que fosse só para dizer ao homem que o tinha julgado errado e que tinha se enganado sobre ele. Teria sido bom se Harry pudesse se sentar com Snape e ver como o homem era de verdade, longe da pressão da presença asquerosa de Voldemort. Por um momento, Harry imaginou que talvez eles pudessem falar sobre Lily, ou quem sabe ser civilizados um com o outro. Ser amigos podia ser pedir demais, dado o histórico entre eles.

Havia também grande curiosidade em Harry sobre esses supostos pais, mas ele calculava que seu ex-professor não soubesse coisa alguma sobre eles. Se soubesse, certamente estaria nas memórias.

Mas todos esses pensamentos voaram de sua mente quando Elohim fez sua entrada. Porque aquela era uma entrada digna de um rei, ou talvez de um astro do rock, pensou Harry.

Elohim estava vestido num traje muito branco, com bordados dourados e um manto alvo pesado com plumas nas barras. Na mão direita, ele trazia uma espada longa que parecia estar em chamas de tão resplandecente. Na mão esquerda, ele portava uma lança em riste, da qual saía uma luz tão brilhante que fazia o objeto parecer ser feito de fogo puro. No topo disso tudo, a aura de luz que o cercava não era natural, ao menos não para Harry nem para os demais bruxos e bruxas que estavam encantados com a visão que era o pai de Severus.

Harry podia sentir cada um dos cabelinhos na nuca se arrepiando à medida que Elohim foi avançando até o meio da sala. O jovem tinha acabado de derrotar Voldemort, mas a mera presença de Elohim o deixou impressionado. Por Merlin, notou Harry, o homem estava reluzindo. Ele também notou que não havia sinal da mulher que aparecera com ele em Hogwarts.

O visitante parou diante do Tribunal Pleno do Wizengamot e Harry sentiu um ar de realeza no salão. Era como se um monarca estrangeiro estivesse em visita oficial a um parlamento ou coisa semelhante.

— Saudações respeitosas a todos os nobres bruxos e bruxas. Eu sou Elohim. A quem de vocês devo eu me dirigir?

— A mim. — O bruxo negro ergueu-se, empostando a poderosa voz diante do plenário. — Eu sou Kingsley Shacklebolt, titular interino do Ministério da Magia. Elohim, seja bem-vindo.

Após um elegante maneio de cabeça, Elohim proclamou, em tom solene:

— Venho diante de vocês, em aparato completo, de armas em riste, oferecer minha aliança e minha amizade. Esta é a tradição de meu povo. Somos amigos, mas meu pedido é de compensação.

— Exponha seu caso, Elohim.

— Peço que não haja interrupções até que meu pedido tenha sido totalmente explanado. Depois poderemos dar início ao debate. Isso é aceitável?

— Certamente.

— Muito bem.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

O homem em trajes nobres de bordados dourados deitou suas armas ao chão e pôs-se a andar em círculos diante de sua plateia, observando-os como se buscasse as palavras certas para começar sua fala. Harry não percebera que estava de respiração suspensa. Bruxas e bruxos também mal conseguiam conter a curiosidade.

— Devo agora me esforçar para reforçar dentro de vocês a importância e a abrangência de meu pedido. Muitos de vocês podem ter ouvido falar do motivo que me trouxe aqui. Vocês podem estar com a impressão que vim aqui reclamar da morte de filho, aquele a quem chamam de Severus Snape. Essa impressão é FALSA.

A ênfase da palavra surtiu efeito, pensou Harry, absorvendo cada sílaba que saía da boca do homem.

— Não vim aqui reclamar de sua morte, porque, como seu poeta costuma dizer, nós também nos livramos de nossa mortalha de carne, assim como vocês. Mas eu devo explicar meu pedido com mais profundidade. Isso implica falar sobre o meu povo e o seu.

Ele respirou fundo, e inconscientemente Harry fez o mesmo. Aquilo parecia ser bom.

— Seu povo nos chama de Elohim. É um nome ancestral, um que vocês nos deram há muito tempo. Escolhi esse nome para vir até vocês porque não seriam capazes de pronunciar meu nome verdadeiro. Somos um povo antigo, muito mais antigo do que vocês, magos. Seu povo acredita que o meu povo é sobrenatural. Isso não é verdade. É meramente o fato que nossa relação com a natureza é muito mais profunda que a sua. Por causa dessas diferenças, na infância de sua raça, vocês nos chamaram de Elohim, mensageiros de Deus, ou anjos. Não somos nem um nem outro. Devo admitir, porém, que dissuadir vocês foi difícil, ainda mais carregando _isso_ nas costas.

Foi nessa hora que Harry arregalou os olhos verdes, diante da visão magnífica diante dele. Elohim deixou cair o manto e abriu suas asas, brancas como o manto, com alcance que englobava o salão inteiro do Wizengamot.

Se antes a audiência estava impressionada, agora todos estavam emudecidos e maravilhados. Harry teve a impressão que o salão do plenário ficou ainda mais iluminado, se é que isso era possível. Havia sussurros e espanto entre os bruxos, mas Elohim não deu atenção. Assim que o burburinho diminuiu, ele continuou:

— Houve também um incidente, há relativamente muito tempo, quando dois de meus irmãos, num acesso de arrogância, destruíram duas de suas cidades. Acredito que se chamavam Sodoma e Gomorra. Trago as mais sinceras desculpas de ambos pela forma apressada com que julgaram sua raça. Eles amadureceram muito desde então, especialmente aquele a quem chamavam de Gabriel, se isso lhes traz algum conforto.

Houve pigarros constrangidos por toda a audiência e muitas pessoas se mexeram nas cadeiras. Embora ainda não tivesse parado de admirar o homem, Harry fez uma anotação mental de procurar mais informações sobre esse episódio. Hermione deveria saber, pensou ele.

— Entendo que, sendo apenas humanos, vocês tendam a descrever minha raça como criaturas mágicas. Isso não é correto, mas suponho que não seja errado de seu ponto de vista, pois estou a ponto de explicar algumas das diferenças entre nossos povos.

Elohim recolheu as asas antes de continuar. Para Harry, o salão pareceu ficar mais escuro e lúgubre.

— Uma grande diferença é que está em nossa natureza ajudar os outros. Não só isso, mas também proteger. Ao longo da história humana, temos estado entre vocês, algumas vezes disfarçados, outras vezes não tão sutis, tentando animar seu espírito ou elevar seus valores para propósitos mais nobres. Ficamos especialmente preocupados em períodos conturbados e destrutivos, como em suas guerras ou as assim chamadas idades das trevas em geral.

Ele continuou:

— Por isso já sabíamos que a situação com o assim chamado Lord Voldemort vinha se deteriorando, e então um de vocês veio nos procurar. Albus Dumbledore foi recebido como um amigo querido, pois conhecemos os corações dos homens, e o dele era puro. Soubemos de seu passamento com grande tristeza e sofremos com vocês por sua perda. — Harry quase esperou que ele mencionasse o papel de Snape na morte de Dumbledore, mas Elohim continuou: — Ele veio até nós pedir ajuda. Mal e trevas pareciam se espalhar por tudo e os tempos eram de desesperança nunca vista. Seu pedido era justo, portanto nós lhe demos a ajuda pedida.

Nesse ponto, Elohim pareceu embargar a voz, o que deixou Harry arrepiado.

— Consultei meus pares e minha companheira. Concordamos que meu próprio filho seria aquele que ajudaria Dumbledore. Não é incomum que Elohim nasçam como humanos em tempos de grande necessidade. A presença deles ajuda a restaurar o equilíbrio aos dois mundos que adotam. Nosso filho, como o conheceram, é aquele a quem chamam de Severus Snape. E então há outra diferença entre nossos povos.

Elohim retomou a voz firme, explicando:

— Somos um povo que vive bastante, ainda mais comparado com humanos. Ainda assim, nós morremos, como qualquer criatura na natureza. É uma realidade da qual não podemos escapar, bem como vocês. Mesmo aí há diferenças.

Harry olhou em volta. Apesar da narrativa de Elohim ser longa, ela era clara e cativante, mas o melhor ainda estava por vir.

— Como é de nossa natureza sermos muito mais conectados com o ambiente, também somos muito mais conectados entre nós mesmos. Não que isso implique uma mentalidade de colmeia, só uma consciência mais presente de nossas famílias e comunidade. É importante que vocês entendam que somos indivíduos. Nascemos, crescemos, casamos, envelhecemos e morremos. A morte, porém, não quer dizer necessariamente o fim.

Ele inspirou e insistiu:

— É aí que uma diferença crucial se estabelece. Cada Elohim carrega seu _midrash_ , que pode ser traduzido como essência, sua força vital — sua alma, se preferir. Na verdade, com o tempo, vocês vão descobrir que todo ser vivo natural tem seu próprio _midrash_. É difícil descrevê-lo apropriadamente. Não é físico, embora tenha certas propriedades físicas peculiares, por assim dizer. Basta dizer que um conjunto de _midrashes_ pode ser armazenado em lugares especiais, quase sagrados, e unidos ao _midrash_ de outros indivíduos. Se não receber cuidados apropriados, o _midrash_ pode se perder com a morte do indivíduo que o carrega. No momento de sua morte, um Elohim geralmente passa seu _midrash_ a seu parceiro, irmão, parente, até um amigo chegado. Acreditamos que, embora não seja senciente, o _midrash_ se recusaria a se alojar numa pessoa em quem seu hospedeiro original não confiasse. Uma vez que receba esse presente, o recipiente então leva sua preciosa carga ao local especial onde ela vai se fundir aos _midrash_ de todos os outros Elohim já falecidos. Desta forma, preservamos o conhecimento, energia e presença de cada indivíduo de nossa raça, ainda que ele já tenha morrido. Portanto, mesmo que nosso camarada tenha morrido, ele vive em todos nós, pelo _midrash_.

Nesse ponto, Harry estava tão emocionado que estava a ponto de chorar. Muitos dos presentes ao Wizengamot não estavam muito diferentes. O próprio Elohim tinha uma aparência mais velha e triste.

— Nós sentimos quando aquele a quem chamam de Severus Snape se aproximava da morte. Viemos invisíveis a seus olhos, e observamos o desenrolar dos eventos. Não interferimos, pois a missão dele estava completa. E ele estava com uma pessoa em quem confiava: um garoto a quem tinha jurado defender, um menino por quem ele dera sua própria vida para proteger. Não parecia haver dúvida que ele passaria seu _midrash_ ao menino. Infelizmente, porém, isso não ocorreu. Eu chequei pessoalmente o garoto e não senti a presença de Severus Snape nele. O _midrash_ não estava nele.

Harry sentiu os olhares das pessoas na plateia se voltando para ele. Todos sabiam que ele era o menino a quem Elohim se referia. Ele sentiu o rosto se ruborizando e o coração se acelerando. Havia até uma leve sensação de tontura e cabeça muito leve.

As palavras seguintes de Elohim o distraíram:

— E agora tudo chegou a isto. Todo o povo Elohim perdeu a essência e energia daquele a quem chamam de Severus Snape. A presença dele nos é negada. Seus pensamentos, sua mente viva, seu legado. Tudo isso se foi. Perdido para sempre. Não tenho certeza de que vocês, humanos, possam sequer começar a avaliar a perda que nosso povo sente. Ou a minha perda individual, como pai. Minha companheira, Apsara, não teve condições de vir a esta nobre assembleia, tamanha era sua dor.

Harry se lembrou da mulher doce e sofrida, e sentiu-se quase fisicamente mal ao pensar na dor da mãe de Snape.

Elohim continuou:

— Portanto, meus amigos, eu peço sua resposta ao meu pedido. Eu lhes faço uma pergunta, não como um pai, mas como representante de todo o povo Elohim: como vocês podem nos oferecer compensação? Como vocês poderão repor aquilo que perdemos para sempre?

O silêncio era de imensa eloquência naquele momento. Nem a queda de um alfinete teria deixado de retumbar no auditório vexado, notou Harry, que se sentia estranho. Talvez fosse a tontura piorando, ou o coração se acelerando ainda mais.

Elohim escolheu aquele momento para apontar diretamente para ele.

— Eu podia exigir a vida do garoto, por exemplo. Sim, eu falo de Harry Potter em pessoa. Falo do seu Salvador, que recebeu ajuda de meu filho para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Seria justo. Além disso, vocês tinham uma lei assim: olho por olho, dente por dente.

O caos se instalou. Vozes fizeram Harry se encolher, não só de medo mas também de dor, pois o mal-estar estava piorando. Parecia que a cabeça dele ia se abrir ao meio, e pensamentos alheios queriam invadir sua mente. Não havia dor de sua cicatriz, mas era uma que o fez se lembrar do tempo em que Voldemort estava vivo. Harry mal podia ouvir os gritos e berros de tão alta que era a confusão dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Em poucos segundos, porém Harry Potter não podia ouvir ou pensar mais nada, exceto dor, dor e mais dor. Estava chegando a tal ponto que ele estava literalmente perdendo a cabeça. Havia alguém gritando, e se Harry estivesse em condições de prestar atenção, Harry teria se dado conta de que era ele mesmo. A comoção antes concentrada nas palavras de Elohim agora estava sobre o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo. Harry, porém, mal pôde se dar conta disso. Ele foi ao chão, inconsciente.

o0o o0o o0o

Não era do feitio de Kingsley Shacklebolt perder o controle de uma plateia desta maneira. Naquele caso, porém, não se tratava de um caso comum de falta de autoridade.

Enquanto pedia silêncio, Shacklebolt considerou os fatos. O requerente nem tinha terminado sua petição e acabara de insinuar (quase ameaçar) que poderia levar o Menino Que Sobrevivera Para Derrotar Voldemort como compensação pela perda de seu filho Severus Snape quando o supracitado Menino que Sobrevivera aparentemente tivera algum tipo de colapso e desmaiara. O mencionado requerente literalmente voara (com asas) até o menino e começara a entoar algum tipo de cântico suave. E quando Kingsley achou que as coisas não podiam piorar ainda mais, as portas se abriram em par e adentrou o salão mais um herói contra Voldemort.

Neville Longbottom marchou impetuosamente pelo salão e anunciou, maravilhado:

— Snape está vivo! E ele tem _asas!_

Foi aí, pensou o ministro desanimadamente, que a vaca foi para o brejo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

Se havia uma coisa que Poppy Pomfrey odiava profundamente era agitação. Sua ala hospitalar tinha que ser um santuário de paz, calma e tranquilidade para os pacientes.

Poppy Pomfrey não sabia o que a esperava.

Primeiro, tinha sido aquele garoto, Longbottom. Ele entrara silenciosamente, tímido demais para tão grande herói como o julgavam. Ela estava ocupada tentando organizar poções, bálsamos e outros medicamentos que Horace Slughorn deixara há algumas horas.

— Sr. Longbottom — saudou ela. — Você requer assistência médica?

Ainda com cortes e ferimentos leves, ele respondeu:

— Não, senhora. Vim ajudar.

— A ala hospitalar está praticamente sem pacientes, já que Hogwarts não está em condições de oferecer recuperação adequada. Apenas o Professor Firenzi precisa ser removido, mas St. Mungo's está mandando especialistas em criaturas mágicas.

— Os centauros não podem cuidar dele?

— Ele foi banido da manada. Se o levássemos até eles, eles o deixariam morrer.

— Depois de tudo que ele fez?

Poppy deu de ombros. — É assim que eles são, Sr. Longbottom. Quem somos nós para julgar?

Neville achou melhor não insistir. — De qualquer modo, pensei em parar e ver de posso ajudar de algum modo.

— Estou preparando alguns de nossos queridos heróis caídos para os funerais. — Ele gesticulou para uma ala reservada da enfermaria. — Não posso lhe pedir que ajude nesta tarefa. Não se amofine, meu jovem. Tenho certeza que sua oferta de ajuda será muito bem-vinda em outras partes do castelo. Não faltará oportunidade a quem quiser auxiliar a reconstrução de Hogwarts.

O jovem assentiu. — Sim, senhora, obrigado. — Ele se virou para sair, mas mudou de ideia e voltou-se para ela. — Madame Pomfrey, a senhora acha que a escola vai reabrir em setembro?

Madame Pomfrey suspirou, notando o coração mais pesado do que gostaria de admitir. Ela parou o que fazia e virou-se para o jovem que matara a cobra de Você-Sabe-Quem, um olhar simpático. — Eu espero sinceramente que sim, Sr. Longbottom.

Mas ela notou que Neville não olhava para ela. Ao invés disso, a atenção dele estava na área onde estavam os poucos corpos que ainda restavam entre os mortos da Batalha de Hogwarts.

Poppy também se voltou para aquela direção e viu a razão para o espanto dele: havia luz saindo dali.

— Mas em nome de Merlin o quê...?

Como uma mulher prática, de abordagem pragmática sobre as coisas, ela se apressou a ir até lá, com Longbottom a segui-la. O que os dois viram era mais formidável que qualquer um deles poderia imaginar.

Um dos corpos estava totalmente envolvido em luz, tão brilhante que eles mal podiam manter os olhos abertos. Era lindo além das palavras e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

— O que é aquilo? — perguntou o garoto baixinho. — O que está acontecendo?

Madame Pomfrey explicou:

— Às vezes, quando um bruxo morre e a magia deixa seu corpo, o resultado pode ser visto em efeitos físicos, alguns deles espetaculares. Mas confesso não ter visto nada como isso antes.

Neville não disfarçou estar intimidado.

— Não deveríamos chamar alguém? Quem sabe a professora McGonagall?

— Isso não deve demorar mais do que alguns segundos.

As palavras mal tinham sido pronunciadas quando um clarão ainda mais brilhante cegou os dois, e uma espécie de estranha explosão muda fez os dois voarem para trás. Envergonhada por ter aterrissado no próprio traseiro, Poppy se sentou no chão, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Neville já estava de pé e deu a mão para ela se apoiar.

— A senhora está bem?

— Tudo bem, meu rapaz — disse ela, erguendo-se. — Mas eu acho que...

Ela não chegou a completar a frase, pois pelo rabo do olho ela notou o movimento de um pequeno objeto. Era uma pluma, uma solitária e pacífica pluma negra flutuando bem a seu lado. Ela não soube dizer exatamente por que achou aquela pluma tão intrigante.

Mas tudo se tornou ainda mais interessante quando ela virou a cabeça e viu duas imensas asas negras brotando do imóvel corpo sem vida de Severus Snape. Só que ele não estava nem tão sem vida nem tão imóvel. Não se o movimento de respiração em seu peito fosse uma indicação.

Longbottom soltou um som abafado, quase uma mistura de horror e incredulidade. Poppy, por sua vez, não sabia dizer onde encontrara voz para pedir ao rapaz:

— Sr. Longbottom, acredito que agora seja um momento perfeito para o senhor chamar a diretora McGonagall.

— S-sim, senhora — balbuciou ele, antes de sair correndo.

Poppy aproveitou aqueles momentos para avaliar a situação e tentar se reconciliar com a realidade. Severus Snape parecia estar vivo. Obviamente aquele clarão de luz era algum tipo de magia poderosa e desconhecida.

O que ela não sabia era que naquele exato momento Harry Potter se contorcia de dor no chão do Wizengamot.

E aquele era apenas o início da perturbação dentro da ala hospitalar que Poppy tanto amava.

Quando Poppy menos esperava, um homem todo vestido de branco e dourado Aparatou dentro da enfermaria, trazendo alguém desacordado nos braços. A chegada inesperada surpreendeu a velha enfermeira.

— Quem é você? Como veio parar aqui? — Ela viu o paciente. — O que aconteceu com ele?

— Esse jovem desmaiou — respondeu o estranho. —  Eu posso ajudá-lo, mas ele precisa estar perto de meu filho.

Poppy o dirigiu até uma das camas, repetindo:

— Seu filho?

— Aquele a quem chamam de Severus Snape.

Ai, Merlin, pensou Poppy. As coisas estavam ficando mais e mais estranhas, não? Mas ela preferiu se concentrar no paciente.

Poppy guiou o homem até uma cama próxima de Snape.

— Pode colocá-lo aqui, por favor.

Poppy não esperava reconhecer o paciente como o Menino que Sobrevivera em pessoa.

— Oh, Harry — murmurou, produzindo sua varinha para obter um diagnóstico.

Foi aí que o homem gentilmente afastou a varinha para longe de Harry, garantindo:

— Não há necessidade disso, obrigado.

— Que quer dizer? — Poppy se inflamou. — Ele precisa de cuidados!

O homem sorriu para ela, comovido.

— Ele receberá cuidados, boa mulher. Agradeço sua preocupação. Tudo vai ficar bem.

— É mais do que preocupação. É meu trabalho. Pode me dizer o que há de errado?

— Ambos estão sofrendo. — Poppy se condoeu do tom cheio de emoção na linda voz do homem. — Pois nenhum deles pode ser completo enquanto um carregar a alma do outro.

— Então o senhor sabe o que aconteceu?

— Sim, eu efetivamente sei.

Poppy olhou a leitura de sua varinha de diagnósticos. Os resultados levaram-na a indagar:

— Então pode tratar dos dois?

O rosto dele passou a ser um retrato de angústia.

— Infelizmente, isso não posso fazer. Mas devo trazer minha companheira até aqui, pois ela é a curadora da família.

O olhar dele se voltou de Harry para Severus Snape. Poppy não pôde evitar a compaixão ao ver o rosto do desconhecido virar um amálgama de sentimentos como dor, amor e saudade. E que intensidade de todos esses sentimentos...!

— Boa mulher — ele se virou para ela de repente, os olhos marejados —, poderia fazer a gentileza de cuidar dos dois garotos enquanto providencio a vinda de minha esposa?

— Senhor, pode descansar: tenho cuidado desses dois desde que eram pouco mais que menininhos. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Poppy Pomfrey é meu nome.

O estranho sorriu, e Poppy jurou que a ala inteira se iluminara. Ele apertou a mão dela.

— Pode me chamar de Elohim. Como mencionei, aquele quem chamam de Severus é meu filho.

— Tenho certeza de que há uma história fascinante aí, Sr. Elohim, mas eu recomendo que traga a sua curadora em seguida. Não gosto do jeito que a respiração do Sr. Potter está irregular.

— Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey, boa mulher. Voltarei em breve.

E desaparatou, deixando Poppy ainda mais estupefata. Quem era aquele homem capaz de aparatar e aesaparatar dentro de Hogwarts?

 

Dentro de minutos, ainda mais comoção tomou conta da enfermaria. Poppy mal terminara de tomar leituras adicionais em seus dois paciente,  quando a diretora McGonagall e o ministro interino Kingsley Shacklebolt adentraram a ala hospitalar, esbaforidos, seguidos por um ainda mais esbaforido Longbottom.

— Madame Pomfrey — chamou a professa McGonagall, com voz trêmula e ansiosa. — É verdade? Severus está vivo?

A enfermeira abriu caminho para que os dois fossem ao reservado onde estavam Snape e Harry. Ao ver os dois e constatar a respiração no ex-diretor, McGonagall soltou uma exclamação abafada, levando a mão à boca. Shacklebolt também ficou boquiaberto.

Poppy mostrou.

— Não só é verdade como também ele está... mudado.

— Foi o que ouvi — confirmou ela. — Mas como pode ser? Como é possível?

Poppy deu de ombros.

— Suponho que o único capaz de responder sua pergunta, diretora, seja o nosso visitante, o cavalheiro chamado Elohim.

O ministro olhou em volta.

— Onde ele está?

— Saiu para buscar um curador. Ele disse apenas que o Prof. Snape e o Sr. Potter estão sofrendo. Lamento, Minerva, isso está além da minha capacidade.

— Não há jeito de continuarmos a manter isso em segredo.

Não demorou nem 30 segundos depois que Kingsley disse isso, e Neville foi verificar a fonte de um ruído alto fora da ala hospitalar. Ele voltou correndo, os olhos arregalados.

— Repórteres!

— Deixe-os comigo — dispôs-se Kingsley, indo para a porta, enquanto pedia: — Mantenham-me informado, por favor.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**capítulo 6**

 

Contra todos os seus instintos, e já que Elohim demorava a voltar, Madame Pomfrey examinou Severus Snape, tentando ignorar a visão das duas magníficas asas sobre as quais ele estava deitado. No pescoço, não havia cicatriz, nenhum sinal da ferida horrível infligida pelo bichinho de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela tinha visto a ferida há menos de quatro dias.

Poppy notou que Snape não estava exatamente mudado, mas ele parecia um pouco mais jovem. E as asas pareciam sedosas, brilhantes como estava o cabelo preto. Seus sinais vitais estavam bons, então ela se voltou para o jovem Sr. Potter.

Estranhamente, a enfermeira da escola descobriu que os sinais vitais do adolescente estavam tão bons quanto os do antigo diretor. A aparência do rapaz, porém, não era lá essas coisas. A pele tinha um tom acinzentado sinistro e parecia uma cera estranha e nada saudável. O Salvador do Mundo Bruxo parecia mais velho: linhas finas escureciam a área ao redor dos olhos. Embora a respiração dele fosse rala, ele não parecia estar em perigo imediato.

— Como eles estão? — quis saber McGonagall.

— Melhor do que eu esperava. Agora será que alguém poderia me explicar como e por que o diretor está vivo e... er, alado?

— É — interveio Neville. — Eu também estava curioso sobre isso.

A Professora McGonagall resumiu o que ela sabia sobre o caso todo. Poppy mal conseguiu acreditar no que ouvia. Foi um segundo choque para a experiente enfermeira.

O primeiro tinha sido a descoberta que o odiado diretor de Hogwarts, conhecido Death Eater e assassino, era na verdade (e comprovadamente) um espião agindo sob as ordens de Dumbledore. Snape tinha recebido postumamente uma Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe, por ter dado sua vida para ajudar Harry a cumprir sua missão.

Tinha sido difícil para Poppy aceitar que Severus Snape agora era saudado como um grande homem e um herói. Depois de um ano inteiro de reinado de terror, vendo as detenções se tornarem um verdadeiro festival de maldições, azarações e pragas, para não mencionar Imperdoáveis. Poppy tinha dificuldade em acreditar que Snape não concordava com aquilo. Contudo, ela teve que admitir, quando discutiu com Minerva sobre isso, que, se Snape tivesse feito qualquer coisa para impedir, ele teria sido destituído como diretor, e o cargo teria ido para os Carrow. Nesse caso, tremeu Poppy, as Imperdoáveis teriam sido padrão para qualquer punição.

Ainda assim, era difícil para Pomfrey esquecer todos os estudantes, pobres crianças. Muitas vezes a ala hospitalar estava abarrotada de alunos. Ela fez o melhor para aliviar as feridas, machucados e cortes. Contudo, a enfermeira tinha sérias preocupações sobre as cicatrizes mentais e psicológicas que muitos deles teriam durante anos.

— Não acredito — admirou-se Neville. — Parece que literalmente tudo acontece com Harry. E por que ele está doente?

— Não tenho certeza — disse Pomfrey. — O homem disse que traria ajuda.

— E não é sem tempo — comentou Neville. — Parece que Harry está acordando.

Era verdade. Minerva McGonagall se adiantou até ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Observou os olhos do adolescente abrirem-se com dificuldade. Ele olhou em volta, um pouco perdido. Mas antes que Minerva pudesse saudá-lo, ele se assustou e ergueu-se para se sentar, os olhos pretos arregalados.

— Está tudo bem agora — disse Minerva. — Você está bem agora.

Aquilo não o acalmou.

— A escola... está segura? — A voz dele parecia um pouco mais grossa.

— Você salvou a escola — garantiu Minerva. — Você salvou todos nós.

De novo, ele não pareceu mais tranquilo.

— E o Lord das Trevas?

McGonagal respondeu pacientemente:

— Você o derrotou. Não se lembra?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, ainda parecendo incerto e angustiado, quando uma luz rosada invadiu o quarto. De suas costas, Minerva ouviu uma voz feminina suave, que soou como um bálsamo em seus ouvidos:

— Oh, meu garoto, é muito cedo ainda para você estar acordado. Pode descansar um pouco mais, filho. Deite-se, por favor.

Minerva ficou impressionada ao se virar para observar a chegada de Apsara, envolta na luz suave, agora numa tonalidade mais esverdeada, talvez azul. Os passos dela eram tão suaves que ela mais parecia flutuar acima do chão.

A recém-chegada caminhou até os pacientes, em camas contíguas. A luz que a envolvia também se estendia sobre Snape e Harry.

O jovem olhou para Apsara com uma expressão estranha, algo entre surpresa e alívio. Minerva podia jurar que os olhos dele mudaram de cor, de preto para o costumeiro verde vivo. Em segundos, ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e calmamente deitando-se antes de cair em sono profundo.

A luz de Apsara continuou a banhar os três, e ela cantarolou baixinho, uma melodia harmoniosa que não parecia ser um hino religioso, mas sim o mesmo encantamento misterioso que Severus usara no jovem Draco Malfoy, quando ele fora atingido por um horroroso Sectumsempra.

Elohim escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala. Sua presença foi percebida por todos, e ele anunciou em voz baixa:

— Não deve demorar muito. Apsara é excelente em cura. O rapaz ficará bem. Ele precisa de muito repouso.

Os demais escolheram não responder, talvez induzidos pela luz suave e canto acolhedor de Apsara, que acalmava até mesmo quem não estava diretamente envolvido. Em questão de uns meros minutos, Harry estava ferrado no sono de novo, agora com uma aparência tranquila.

Apsara virou-se para o grupo, com um sorriso suave.

— Ele vai ficar ótimo. Lamento dizer que não vai acordar tão cedo, mas ele está num profundo transe de cura. Vai fazer bem. Enquanto isso, há muito a fazer antes que ambos estejam prontos para ir.

— Ir? — repetiu McGonagall. — Ir aonde?

Com grande gentileza, Apsara explicou:

— Aquele a quem vocês chamam se Severus Snape está em grande sofrimento, mas também lhe falta sua própria essência. O garoto a quem chamam Harry leva consigo as duas essências, o que lhe causa grande desgaste. Ele pode correr um grande risco se tentar manter ambos _midrashes_ por mais tempo. Severus deve se reunir com sua própria essência, sob pena de esvanecer e se esvair para sempre. Harry deve se separar de _midrash_ de Severus sob pena de permanecer num estado de desequílibrio que pode prejudicá-lo de forma irreversível. É uma tarefa demasiadamente grande para eu realizar sozinha. Devemos levá-los para casa, onde receberão cuidados excelentes, e ganharão paz de espírito. Até lá, muito precisa ser feito.

— Mas ele morreu — disse McGonagall. — Não morreu?

— Sim, certamente — confirmou Elohim. — Mas Apsara e eu estávamos discutindo o que aconteceu e acreditamos que a única explicação possível é que Severus precisou morrer para que sua herança Elohim pudesse literalmente emergir. Sua mágica tinha que deixar seu corpo totalmente para que seu _midrash_ pudesse acordar na mente do jovem Harry. E quando isso aconteceu, foi demais para o pobre rapaz. Ele não estava em condições de manter o _midrash_ e também sua própria essência. Ele tinha lutado contra aquele Lord Voldemort, e isso o desgastara imensamente.

Neville quis confirmar:

— Está dizendo que Harry tem mesmo essa coisa _rash_ do Professor Snape na cabeça?

— Sim — confirmou Apsara. — Essa deve ter sido a razão pela qual ele desmaiou. E quando ele acordou, agora há pouco, não era ele mesmo falando. Era a essência de Severus.

— Bem que achei que a voz estava diferente! — exclamou McGonagall, admirada.

— O que fazemos agora? — quis saber Neville. — Podemos ajudar?

Apsara sorriu para ele, e era tão doce que parecia um anjo. — Você, Neville, de coração tão corajoso e puro, seria mesmo de grande ajuda. Nosso bom amigo Kingsley está tentando explicar aos repórteres o que está acontecendo, mas parece que as pessoas com quem ele está falando não acreditam nele. Contudo, se _você_ falar com eles, eles o ouvirão. Infelizmente, não será prudente falar toda a verdade. Já que é culpa do Lord das Trevas que Severus teve que morrer, então se pode dizer que Harry foi atingido por uma maldição desconhecida de ação retardada lançada por aquele conhecido como Lord Voldemort. Essa maldição, antiga e obscura, provou ser superior aos talentos maravilhosos de Madame Pomfrey, portanto um especialista está vindo de Floo diretamente até Hogwarts. Ninguém acha que o jovem Harry esteja em perigo, mas ele ainda não acordou. Essencialmente, foi isso que Kingsley disse a ele, então eles vão terminar tendo que pedir desculpas a nosso querido ministro. Está disposto a nos ajudar  a fazer isso, Neville?

— Claro — disse Neville. — Vou lá agora mesmo, se concordarem.

— Vá, meu rapaz. — O sorriso de Apsara era contagiante e confortador.

Poppy esperou até que Neville tivesse saído para então perguntar:

— Então o jovem Potter vai realmente ficar bom?

— Na verdade, ele deve ficar, mas não há garantias. Nem para ele, nem para Severus. Mas confiamos nos esforços da Hierofante.

Pomfrey e Minerva mostraram-se alarmadas, mas Elohim tentou tranquilizá-las.

— Não há razão para prever qualquer resultado do procedimento que não um êxito total. É só que isso jamais foi feito em memória conhecida — _nossa_ memória conhecida, que é muito anterior à infância da humanidade.

— Então não devem fazer! — disse Minerva. — Se não há garantias... — Ela não terminou a frase, receosa.

— Se eles não fizerem, então Severus vai morrer e Harry vai enlouquecer — disse Apsara, baixinho. — Temo que não haja alternativa. Como mãe de Severus, preciso tentar. Espero que entendam.

Tanto Poppy como Minerva entendiam. Ainda assim, elas não podiam evitar temer pelos dois. Poppy quis saber:

— Podemos fazer algo para ajudar?

Apsara sorriu para as duas. — Na verdade, podem. Deixem-me falar sobre essa viagem que precisaremos fazer. Quem vocês recomendariam para acompanhar Harry?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Neville voltou para a enfermaria parecendo ansioso. — Eles enlouqueceram. Aqueles repórteres querem todo tipo de informação! Não sei o que dizer a eles.

Apsara usou aquele sorriso mágico e olhos gentis para acalmá-lo. — Você foi ótimo, Neville. Não há necessidade de dizer mais nada a eles, exceto que Harry não estará disponível para dar declarações tão cedo.

— Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

— Vai dar tudo certo, bravo Neville. Mas eu estava pensando: precisamos tratar dele em nossa terra, e ele pode gostar de ter um amigo por perto.

Elohim pareceu animado.

— Que ideia excelente! Harry pode mesmo gostar de ver um rosto amigo. — Ele olhou para os demais e perguntou, sem especificar a quem: — Alguma ideia de quem poderia ir conosco?

Neville olhou em volta e disse:

— Normalmente, seriam Ron e Hermione. Mas ela está na Austrália, onde foi buscar os pais. E Ron está com a família, de luto pela perda do irmão Fred. Não acho que seja uma boa hora para eles. Mas Harry precisa de um amigo: eu vou.

Apsara ficou emocionada e pegou o braço dele.

— Que jovem corajoso é você, Neville. Você ficaria triste se eu dissesse que ajuda mais ficando aqui e ajudando Kingsley a lidar com esses repórteres?

— Bem... — Ele não mentiu. — Sim, claro. Mas farei o que for preciso.

Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

— Sua generosidade não será esquecida, Neville Longbottom.

Minerva indagou:

— Vocês têm alguma ideia de quem deve acompanhá-los na jornada? Não faltarão voluntários. Talvez um Weasley, quem sabe?

— Não, acredito que os Weasley estejam assoberbados no momento. Nós entendemos a dor da guerra, da perda de uma vida. Não, nós pensávamos que poderia ser alguém como um Malfoy.

O silêncio foi tão profundo que parecia a calma antes da tempestade. Em segundos, Minerva recuperou-se do choque e explodiu de pura indignação.

— Malfoy?! É um absurdo! Sabem quem são? Eles apoiaram Vocês-Sabem-Quem! Não, eles fizeram mais que isso. Eles _hospedaram_ aquela criatura asquerosa como um hóspede ilustre, abriram o seu próprio lar a ele!

Com serenidade, Apsara comentou:

— Pelo que entendi, a família inteira ainda vai apresentar seu caso diante do Wizengamot.

Minerva não tinha terminado.

— Não é só isso. Lucius Malfoy nutre um ódio pessoal contra Harry Potter. Ele tentou matar o garoto em diversas ocasiões. Neville viu tudo, pode dar detalhes. — O rapaz assentiu, confirmando, e Minerva continuou. — Deixá-lo perto de Harry é dar a ele a oportunidade de cumprir a tarefa que Vocês-Sabem-Quem deu a ele a dar cabo do menino!

A ênfase no discurso da diretora de Hogwarts levou a uma pausa. Apsara olhou para Elohim. Ele, então, voltou-se para Minerva e indagou:

— Então, na sua opinião, levar Malfoy não é prudente?

A velha professora foi enfática:

— Não, para dizer o mínimo.

Apsara suspirou e trocou outro expressivo olhar com o marido.

— Então, talvez — sugeriu ela — devêssemos apenas falar com ele.

Elohim lançou um olhar insistente para sua companheira. Poppy, que olhava tudo com muita atenção, notou que a expressão dele, geralmente plácida e pacífica, adquiriu um ar de beligerância.

— Nós não podemos deixá-lo sair... incólume.

Poppy notou que McGonagall ia pressionar mais contra Lucius, mas então a diretora percebeu que os dois visitantes estavam numa conversa particular. As duas se olharam, chegando à mesma conclusão.

Melhor não interferir.

Apsara sugeriu, dirigindo-se a todos:

— Talvez nosso amigo Kingsley possa nos iluminar sobre isso. Suponho que esteja de volta ao trabalho, sendo um homem tão importante.

— Sim, senhora — confirmou Neville.

Elohim ainda estava inquieto. — Então está decidido. Eu falarei pessoalmente com Malfoy.

— Amado, por favor — interveio Apsara gentilmente. — Esperemos um pouco. Preciso olhar os meninos. Por que todos não nos acalmamos?

McGonagall teve uma ideia.

— Quem sabe seja hora de uma parada para um lanche? Pedirei aos elfos que nos tragam petiscos. Há alguma restrição na alimentação de vocês, Apsara?

— Quanta gentileza — comentou a mãe de Snape. — Somos visitantes; não seria delicado nos impormos assim.

— Bobagem — garantiu a diretora. — Vocês são convidados ilustres e familiares de um colega. Entendo que nossos alimentos e bebidas possam ser prejudiciais a vocês. Eu não me perdoaria se algo inadvertidamente os prejudicasse.

Elohim fez uma reverência.

— A senhora é sábia, pois isso é verdadeiro. Em nossa terra, precisamos de sustento para nossos corpos, mas não deve se preocupar muito. Por causa de Severus e Harry, trouxemos suplementos que nos nutrem, misturados a linhaça e outras comidas-remédios. Claro, todos são bem-vindos a nossa mesa.

Poppy sorriu.

— Isso deve ser interessante.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

— No nosso modo de pensar — explicou Apsara, de prato na mão, diante da mesa de lanche improvisada na ala hospitalar, em volta da qual estavam ela, Elohim, Neville, McGonagall, Poppy e Neville —, comida e remédio são semelhantes. Acredito que Muggles começam a adotar esse conceito integralmente. Como vocês, bruxos, já fizeram com chocolate.

— Gostaria que tivéssemos mais comida assim — confessou Poppy, com sua xícara de chá. — Facilitaria meu trabalho imensamente.

Elohim serviu-se de mais biscoitinhos de gengibre, dizendo:

— Como uma colega curadora, Apsara pode entender.

Neville perguntou pela segunda vez à mulher, apontando um prato com quadrados avermelhados:

— E qual é mesmo o nome disso?

— _Balkoti_ — respondeu Apsara. — Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Tendemos a usar alimentos que nos confortem tanto emocionalmente quanto espiritualmente. Vai muito bem com sua linhaça.

— E tem um sabor peculiar — disse McGonagall.

— Como o seu suco de abóbora — comparou Elohim, erguendo o copo com um líquido azul grosso. — Mas eu vou ficar com o _mashamad_ por enquanto. Sem ofensa.

Todos riram, e uma campainha soou. McGonagall reconheceu o som, alarmada.

— São as barreiras.

A voz de Apsara adquiriu um tom angustiado.

— Sinto que vem chegando grande angústia de uma mãe enlutada. Oh, amado. — Apsara colocou o prato na mesa e ergueu-se. — Melhor deixá-la entrar.

— Quem?

McGonagall mal tinha terminado de que perguntar quando as portas da ala hospitalar se abriram e Molly Weasley invadiu o local. Ela olhou em volta e localizou a diretora e a enfermeira, com alívio.

— Graças a Merlin eu cheguei a tempo. Acabei de saber o que houve com Harry!

McGonagall foi até ela, tentando acalmá-la.

— Tudo está ótimo, Molly.

— Ótimo? _Ótimo?_ — ela gritou, indignada. — Ouvi que Harry recebeu uma das maldições de Você-Sabe-Quem e agora ele está entre a vida e a morte! E Merlin sabe que não posso perder mais uma criança logo agora, por favor, diga que não é verdade. — Ela terminou as últimas palavras em lágrimas, com a voz embargada.

Apsara gentilmente abraçou a matriarca. — Calma, Molly. Deixe-me levar você até Harry e então você pode vê-lo com seus próprios olhos.

— Oh, muito obrigada — disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas. — Nossa, depois de Freddie, não posso...

Molly ficou com a frase incompleta nos lábios quando seus olhos pousaram em Harry, depois em Severus. Depois ela olhou para Severus novamente.

E então ela desmaiou.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 

Não foi sem inquietação que a família chegou a Hogwarts. A apreensão deles era palpável, mas o exterior era sem expressão e totalmente composto. Contudo, o fato do chamado ter vindo diretamente do Ministro Interino da Magia não era nada tranquilizador.

Shacklebolt os esperava junto à lareira pela qual usaram o Floo. — Bem-vindos. Fico satisfeito que puderam vir tão rapidamente.

Era muita gentileza, avaliou Lucius Malfoy. Gentileza demais. Se aquele chamado do ministro fosse para a sentença que levaria todos a Azkaban, os Aurores teriam vindo levá-los, não? Não, uma coisa bem diferente disso. Lucius manteve os olhos abertos e fixos no Ministro, para que o outro não notasse o sub-reptício suspiro de alívio que soltou dos lábios aristocráticos.

— É uma honra, Ministro — mentiu, da maneira suave e natural que só os bem-nascidos sabiam. — Mas ainda não entendo-

— Lamento todo o sigilo, Sr. Malfoy — interrompeu Kingsley, habilmente —, mas logo verão o motivo para tudo isso. Por favor, acompanhem-me.

Não havia Aurores portanto, portanto, aquilo positivamente não era uma prisão. Lucius seguiu o homem, a longa cabeleira branca balançando no ritmo de suas passadas. Desde que o Lord das Trevas se fora, o cabelo dele tinha voltado ao antigo esplendor. Talvez fosse a pestilência que seu antigo Mestre aspergia na atmosfera que curara o cabelo de Lucius. Os elfos precisaram de dois dias inteiros para livrar a mansão da malignidade e maldade concentradas.

Olhando por cima dos ombros, Lucius observou Draco destilando tensão e Narcissa tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. As roupas elegantes não conseguiam esconder tanta angústia. Todos os três estavam inquietos, e com um grande pergunta: o que era tudo aquilo?

Eles estavam prestes a entrar na ala hospitalar, se a memória e o cheiro de materiais de assepsia estava corretos. Ao chegarem à porta, porém, Shacklebolt virou-se, avisando:

— O que estão prestes a ver é altamente confidencial. Vocês têm, claro, a opção de não entrar. Mas se escolherem entrar deverão jurar pela Honra de Bruxo que não revelarão a ninguém o que estão para ver e discutir.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e manteve uma atitude irônica. — Um juramento pela Honra de Bruxo? Não um juramento mágico, que seria mais apropriado para os atos oficiais do Ministério?

Shacklebolt sentiu uma raiva interior ao responder à ofensa, quase rosnando:

— Já que não é um idiota completo, Sr. Malfoy, já deve ter desconfiado que não estou aqui em missão oficial do Ministério. Embora o assunto não seja diretamente ligado à Segunda Guerra, também não é totalmente desvinculado. Portanto, vamos parar com rodeios e esclarecer: sim, haverá perguntas desagradáveis sobre lealdades e essas coisas. Para ser totalmente honesto, o Wizengamot não vai levar em consideração nada do que acontecer aqui ao julgar o seu caso. A menos que queira requerer que a Corte o faça.

A sobrancelha de Malfoy não abaixou:

— Terei eu alguma razão em especial para fazer este requerimento?

Shacklebolt deu um risinho — e Lucius não gostou de sentir que o homem nem disfarçava a satisfação com seu desconforto.

— Essa decisão é toda sua, Sr. Malfoy. Pode achá-la muito proveitosa, se tiver cabeça.

Lucius refreou o instinto de colocar aquele mestiço no seu lugar. Sem alterar o tom da voz, observou:

— E o senhor garante que isso nada tem a ver com o Wizengamot ou o Ministério.

— Oh, pode ficar tranquilo, Sr. Malfoy. Nada aqui tem autorização do Ministério ou da Corte Bruxa. — Ele olhou para os três. — Então, o que dizem? Estão dentro ou preferem voltar para casa?

Houve uma ligeira hesitação e o cabeça do clã consultou Narcissa com um olhar. Ela assentiu, e Draco fez o mesmo. Virando-se para Shacklebolt, Lucius indicou.

— Mostre o caminho, Sr. Ministro.

Shacklebolt soltou mais um daqueles sorrisinhos e abriu a porta.

Nada de estranho veio receber o trio Malfoy. Kingsley os dirigiu para um casal vestido em trajes pálidos e diáfanos.

— Sr. Malfoy, deixe-me apresentá-lo ao Sr. Elohim e sua mulher Apsara. Esses são Lucius Malfoy, sua mulher Narcissa e o filho Draco.

Os dois homens trocaram breves apertos de mão. Lucius sentiu um calor estranho quando as mãos se tocaram.

Apsara sorriu para Draco e Narcissa amistosamente e exclamou:

— Que jovem bem-apessoado! Deve estar orgulhosa de seu rapaz, Madame.

Lucius não pôde deixar de notar que aquela era a abordagem mais sutil e mais eficiente para desfazer as suspeitas naturais de sua mulher sobre estranhos.

— Obrigada, Madame.

Kingsley jogou a bomba:

— Elohim e Apsara são verdadeiros pais de Severus Snape.

Três pares de sobrancelhas Malfoy se ergueram dramaticamente diante da informação. Narcissa soltou um gemido abafado e Lucius indagou:

— Verdade? Mal posso esperar para ouvir a história toda. — Num momento de inspiração, acrescentou: — Aproveitando a ocasião, não sei se estão a par da profunda amizade e admiração que eu tinha por seu filho. Minhas condolências por sua perda.

Elohim adquiriu um ar sereno ao comentar:

— Na verdade, Sr. Malfoy, eu estou bem a par da proximidade que teve com meu filho. Entendo que formaram uma amizade desde os anos mais tenros.

— Sim, nós nos encontramos aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts.

Apsara virou-se para Narcissa.

— De uma mãe para outra, Madame, posso lhe pedir a gentileza de me falar um pouco sobre meu filho?

— Será um prazer — disse a mulher altiva, mostrando alguma simpatia em seus olhos. — Severus era um amigo querido e um mentor para nosso filho Draco. Eu o pedi que ajudasse Draco numa ocasião particularmente difícil, e Severus mostrou-se excepcionalmente prestativo. Sou extremamente grata a ele por proteger Draco, arriscando tanto e pagando um preço terrível para manter sua palavra.

Com os olhos marejados, Apsara observou:

— A senhora deve amar muito seu filho. Posso ver seu amor e sua devoção. Por Draco, tomou atitudes que surpreenderam até a senhora mesma, não foi?

Lucius viu a pele pálida de Narcissa ficar ainda mais branca, mas ela se controlou e disse, com uma ponta de orgulho:

— É claro. Ele é meu filho.

Elohim interveio.

— Então a senhora deve entender que ficamos satisfeitos em descobrir o que fez pelo jovem Harry. Mesmo que tenha pensado apenas nos interesses de Draco, no final suas ações protegeram Harry. A senhora mentiu para o seu Lord, mentiu na cara dele e confirmou que ele estava morto quando ele não estava. Louvável! Eu me rendo à sua coragem, Madame. — E fez uma reverência respeitosa.

O silêncio se fez.

Lucius sentiu o coração parando de puro terror, e ele chegou a temer por um momento que suas pernas não aguentassem o choque. Ele ignorava (sequer suspeitava) que sua delicada Cissy tivesse mentido para o Mestre. Ela jamais divulgara tal informação, nem Harry Potter.

Lucius olhou para o filho: Draco parecia igualmente petrificado tamanho o choque.

Aparentemente alheio às reações da família, Elohim continuou, entusiasmado:

— Não creio que vocês saibam disso, portanto deixem-me dizer por que escolhemos mandar Severus numa missão para ajudar Albus Dumbledore.

— Missão? — repetiu Lucius, a voz falhando.

— Exatamente — confirmou Elohim — Severus estava aqui para ajudar contra o Ser Trevoso. Seu destino era servir ao bem. Parece, porém, que ele foi persuadido a juntar-se às forças das trevas e do mal. Agora diga-me, Sr. Malfoy, como pai, o que o senhor faria se alguém tentasse desviar seu filho Draco do seu caminho e impedi-lo de cumprir seu destino? O que o senhor acha que devo fazer com a pessoa que desencaminhou meu filho?

Se antes Narcissa tinha ficado pálida, agora foi a vez de Lucius ficar sem cor ao se dar conta do que Elohim falava: falava dele, a pessoa que encaminhara Severus ao poder um bruxo que prometia varrer os sangue-ruins do mundo bruxo e colocar os Muggles em seu devido lugar.

Mas ele ainda tentou balbuciar:

— Bom, eu... Talvez, acho...

A voz de Elohim perdia rapidamente a doçura e tornava-se dura e ameaçadora a cada palavra. — Porque houve um responsável pela queda do meu garoto. Houve uma pessoa que despiu Severus de tudo que ele  era e vendeu a alma de meu garoto a tudo que é vil, ruim, pernicioso e MAU!

Lucius foi perdendo o pouco de cor que ainda tinha no rosto à medida que a bela expressão de Elohim se transformou numa máscara feroz. O Todo-Poderoso Lord Malfoy teve um genuíno faniquito quando seus olhos incrédulos observaram o efeito dramático das alvas asas de Elohim abertas em sua magnitude total, avançando contra ele com uma fúria comparável à mais legítima ira divina.

As reações foram rápidas e inevitáveis.

Narcissa caiu desmaiada na hora, Draco soltou um grito inacreditável (como uma mulherzinha, diga-se de passagem), e Lucius tentou corajosamente manter-se de pé, mas desta vez suas pernas não aguentaram e ele caiu de joelhos, num misto de horror e pura admiração.

— É a segunda humana que desmaia — observou Elohim, com curiosidade e espanto. — Imagino se elas fazem isso com frequência.

Apsara comentou:

— Eu imagino que essa, talvez, não seja a melhor hora para informar que Severus está vivo, amado.

Ao ouvir isso, Lucius sentiu que estava bem próximo de se juntar a Narcissa, na inconsciência.

— Talvez sim. — Acho, então, que levá-los conosco está fora de questão.

— Sugiro que perguntemos a eles diretamente, amado.

— Excelente ideia.

— E também sugiro que tente reduzir sua dramaticidade. Quem sabe isso reduz os desmaios femininos?

— Oh — fez Elohim, genuinamente surpreso. — Tentarei essa abordagem, então. Obrigado pelo insight, meu amor.

Kingsley sorriu e ajudou Narcissa, que era amparada pelo filho. Ele nunca sonhara que viveria para ver o dia que as aristocráticas expressões dos Malfoy seriam substituídas por esses rostos de incredulidade e assombro.

Kingsley estava adorando tudo aquilo.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 

A comoção em torno dos Malfoy ainda demorou um pouco a passar.

Lucius decidiu se concentrar no bem-estar de Narcissa e esqueceu os visitantes. Quando ele entrou na área da ala hospitalar onde estava sua esposa, ele viu Severs, seu amigo de infância, ao lado de Harry Potter. Lucius notou que Draco tinha os olhos grudados no antigo diretor de Hogwarts. As asas eram inconfundíveis — e inesquecíveis, claro. Lucius também sentiu que ele mesmo tinha dificuldade de tirar os olhos das lindas e imensas plumas que apareciam por debaixo dos lençóis do hospital.

A enfermeira da escola estava lá, viu Lucius, assim como a diretora e Molly Weasley. O que a matriarca do clã dos ruivos fazia ali foi explicado quando Lucius enxergou Harry Potter na cama ao lado da de Severus. O rapaz inconsciente parecia pálido, mas pelo menos não tinha criado asas. Teria sido demais para o ricaço louro aguentar.

Não demorou muito para Narcissa recobrar os sentidos. Assim que ela assegurou estar totalmente recuperada, Elohim reuniu os três novamente.

Desta vez, porém, Lucius estava preparado.

— Exatamente o que são vocês e o que querem conosco?

Elohim foi direto. — Nós somos Elohim. Devido ao estado de Severus, temos que levá-lo para nosso lar, assim como Harry Potter. Ocorreu-me que um velho amigo, como é seu caso, poderia gostar de acompanhá-lo nesta jornada. Tenho certeza que Severus ficará contente ao ver um rosto amigo ao acordar. Igualmente, talvez o jovem Draco pudesse fazer companhia a Harry Potter.

Draco deu um risinho de desprezo e ironia, e Lucius imediatamente o repreendeu com um olhar. Depois, o chefe da Casa Malfoy se voltou para Elohim.

— Foi para isso que nos chamou?

A voz agradável de Elhim tornou-se áspera de novo.

— Eu quis lhe dar uma oportunidade de reparar o que fez a Severus e muitos, muitos outros, tenho certeza. Você decidiu seguir o Bruxo das Trevas porque você acreditava sinceramente que bruxos são melhores que pessoas sem magia e, pior ainda, que alguns bruxos são melhores que outros. Baseado em quê? Sangue, como se o seu fosse diferente. Se eu furar sua carne, ela vai sangrar de uma maneira diferente em relação àqueles que você chama de inferior?

Lucius assumiu uma postura arrogante e desafiadora, os dentes cerrados, os lábios crispados. Ainda assim, ele não negou as palavras de Elhoim. Ao invés disso, perguntou, irônico:

— E essa viagem compensaria isso?

Elohim parecia cada vez mais irritado e hostil.

— O senhor é diferente do resto de sua família, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor voluntariamente seguiu aquele homem, arrastou sua família e seus amigos nessa loucura. Quando a maré virou e as coisas deram errado, você quis sair. Só que você sabe que não existe jeito de deixar os serviços do Lorde das Trevas. Então você se viu sem escolha a não ser ficar e contemplar a dimensão de seus erros. Ainda assim, você não repensou suas atitudes, posso ver. Já seu filho e sua mulher foram diferentes. No início, seu filho buscava sua aprovação, por isso o seguia. Ele era jovem demais para oferecer resistência. Ele o seguiu, porque o admirou toda a sua vida e esperava crescer para ser igual a você um dia. Acho que isso mudou. Hoje são grandes as chances de Draco querer simplesmente viver sua vida e construir coisas, não comprá-las ou intimidar outros para consegui-las.

Lucius nem conseguiu formular uma resposta e Elohim inclinou a cabeça para Narcissa.

— Quanto à sua mulher, ela jamais gostou de seu Mestre ou das ideias dele. Se ele ajudasse a manter a postura de prestígio, ainda melhor. Só que quando aquela criatura passou a ameaçar Draco, ela não hesitou em abandonar os ideais de pureza e proteger o filho. Sua mulher pensa em outras pessoas, não só em si mesma. A atitude dela em salvar a vida de Harry Potter prova isso. Ainda que ela não tivesse qualquer motivação altruísta, a não ser tentar assegurar a segurança de Draco, foi um gesto nobre, tornado ainda mais nobre porque ela jamais usou essa informação para obter vantagens. Agora Draco se deu conta do tipo de colheita que se obtém com chantagem e intimidação, tratando as outras pessoas como inferiores. — Elohim o encarava com desprezo. — Não, Sr. Malfoy, é o senhor que não consegue enxergar além do seu próprio nariz mesquinho. Eu tinha esperanças que estar ao lado de seu amigo o ajudaria a se dar conta disso, também. Talvez eu tivesse expectativas irreais.

O rosto de Lucius era inescrutável — tanto quanto o de Elohim.

— E tem ideia de quanto tempo essa... jornada vai levar?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Elohim sorriu pela primeira vez, e era um sorriso triste.

— Agora vejo que vir conosco não lhe trará nenhum bem, Sr. Malfoy. Não concorda?

Lucius pressionou um lábio contra o outro, sentindo uma sensação ruim no peito. Então ele foi obrigado a assentir, como se estivesse sendo forçado ou como se não pudesse mentir. Elohim suspirou, parecendo envelhecer 20 anos.

— Nesse caso, eu agradeço sinceramente terem vindo aqui tão prontamente. Podem ficar tranquilos que não haverá repercussões negativas do fato em seu julgamento vindouro.

— O Ministro Shacklebolt já nos alertara para isso — disse Lucius, agora incapaz de disfarçar nos gestos ou na voz sua impaciência e disposição de sair o quanto antes. — Confio que Severus ficará bem.

— Eu lhe agradeço por inquirir a respeito da saúde de Severus. Ainda não sabemos, mas estamos esperançosos.

— Boa sorte para vocês. Tudo de bom. — Lucius se virou para Narcissa, ao lado de Draco. — Todos prontos? Hora de ir.

Kingsley interveio. — Não tão depressa. Já que não vão ajudar, é preciso assegurar o segredo.

Os dentes de Lucius estavam cerrados quando ele sussurrou, perigosamente:

— Nós demos nossa palavra! Juramos pela Honra Bruxa! Só a mera sugestão já é insultuosa-

Kingsley ergueu os braços, literalmente mostrando estar desarmado.

— Não sugeri coisa nenhuma. Contudo, nem todo mundo é capaz de resistir a Imperius. Ou a uma compulsão.

— Então o que está pensando?

— Obliviar os três.

Os olhos de Narcissa tinham um brilho perigoso de indignação, muito mais do que Draco ou Lucius. Elohim interveio antes que a coisa piorasse ainda mais:

— Embora eu seja grato pela zelosa precaução do amigo Kingsley, não há necessidade para medida tão drástica. Lamento, amigos, informar que vocês serão incapazes de falar sobre o que viram aqui com qualquer um a não ser vocês mesmos. Estão sob um tipo ameno de compulsão, por assim dizer. Talvez seja parecido com um tipo qualquer de feitiço.

Houve olhares alarmados para Elohim, que se apressou em garantir.

— Não que isso vá causar qualquer desconforto ou dor. Nada desse tipo. Só vai evitar que falem de nós. Peço desculpas por ter feito isso sem consultá-los, mas achei que era necessário para proteger meu povo. De novo, peço desculpas.

Lucius se ajeitou, desconfortável, parecendo ser um dos pavões albinos de sua mansão. — Não adianta discutir isso agora. Está feito. Devemos ir agora. Mais uma vez, receba nossos votos profundos de uma recuperação rápida para Severus.

Elohim fez uma mesura solene.

— Agradeço mais uma vez por sua cooperação. Se pudermos fazer alguma coisa, por favor, não deixe de nos avisar.

Lucius fez um gesto curto e esticou o braço. Narcissa graciosamente tomou o braço proferido, sorrindo socialmente para Apsara, inclinando a cabeça. Draco seguiu a dica dos pais, sem ousar abrir a boca, nem mesmo uma despedida. Kingsley os conduziu com elegância até a porta que os levaria ao Floo. Elohim suspirou quando saíram. Apsara o amparou.

— Eu tinha tantas esperanças — confessou Elohim, desanimado.

— Dê tempo a eles, amado. Humanos geralmente precisam disso.

Minerva e Molly escolheram esse momento para entrar de novo no local. A diretora não pôde evitar sentir o desânimo.

— Os planos não saíram como o esperado, pelo que vejo.

— Infelizmente — confirmou Elohim. — Não importa. Estou confiante que tudo será resolvido no tempo certo.

Molly Weasley quis saber:

— Como posso ajudar? Sinto-me tão inútil.

Apsara afastou-se do marido para tomar a mão dela e dizer, com grande emoção:

— Madame, é tão gentil de sua parte oferecer ajuda quando nós é que deveríamos oferecer. A senhora sofreu uma perda tão devastadora.

Os olhos da matriarca ficaram marejados, e ela sorriu, comovida:

— Fico agradecida. Eu estou mesmo preocupada com Harry. Tem certeza que ele ficará bom?

— Estamos fazendo de tudo para garantir que os dois estejam totalmente recuperados no menor tempo possível. Por isso eles receberão os melhores cuidados em nossa terra. Tudo está preparado e iremos assim que os dois estiverem em condição de serem removidos.

— Graças a Merlin — aliviou-se Molly. — Não tenho certeza de que suportaria outra má notícia.

— Por favor, volte para casa e acalme sua família. Sei que todos querem o melhor para Harry, e nós também. Descanse e tome conta dos seus. Harry está em boas mãos.

Molly insistiu:

— Mas se precisarem de qualquer coisa...

— Eu pedirei ao nobre Kingsley imediatamente — garantiu Elohim. — Não tema, mãe gentil. Vá em paz.

Molly concordou:

— Acho que têm razão. Já que não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar...

Minerva tentou tranquilizá-la.

— E Harry não deve acordar tão cedo. Ele está sob controle, tanto que Madame Pomfrey está cuidando de outras coisas.

Apsara esclareceu:

— Estou cuidando pessoalmente de Harry, além de Severus. Diga a sua família que ele ficará bem.

Mas Kingsley voltou nesse momento e anunciou:

— Bom, alguém não podia esperar a volta de Molly para saber das notícias.

Todos encararam o rapaz ruivo que entrou na ala hospitalar com o Ministro. A mãe dele não parecia nada satifeita.

— Ron, eu não falei para me esperar?

— Eu tinha que vir — argumentou o rapaz. — Eu já decepcionei Harry uma vez e não quero fazer isso de novo. Ginny queria vir, mas eu falei a ela que ele ainda podia estar de cama.

— Mas você poderia ter esperado — argumentou Molly. — Eu já estou indo para casa. Vamos já.

— Desculpe, mãe. Eu não vou.

— Como não?

— Mãe, olha só para ele. Ele precisa de mim. Ele é meu amigo. Vou ficar.

Molly reclamou:

— Mas você mal chegou depois de passar todo aquele tempo com Harry. Achei que ia querer ficar um tempo em casa.

Elohim e Apsara acompanhavam atentamente o diálogo, deixando o drama dos Weasley se desenrolar. Ron tentou argumentar, ficando vermelho:

— Sim, mãe, mas -

Molly o interrompeu:

— Mas Harry está sob ótimos cuidados. Estas pessoas aqui vieram de uma terra distante e sabem o que estão fazendo. Além do mais, eles vão levá-lo assim que Harry melhorar. Eu esperava que você ficasse conosco nessa hora.

A morte de Fred abalara toda a família, mas Ron parecia irredutível.

— Mãe, Harry é meu melhor amigo! Eu tenho que ficar com ele até ele ficar bom. Dá para entender?

Apsara e Elohim se olharam, satisfeitos. Então Elohim assentiu.

— Essa é a definição de amigo. Bem-vindo, Ron Weasley. Com a permissão de sua mãe, talvez você deva começar a se preparar para uma nova viagem, se quiser mesmo ajudar Harry.

Uma voz diferente soou, com um pigarro.

— Er — fez Kingsley. — Eu estou pensando que talvez lidar com a revoada fosse mais urgente.

— Revoada? — repetiu Minerva. — Pássaros?

— Na verdade — respondeu o Ministro —, são corujas. Elas estão formando um bloqueio na entrada e janelas da ala hospitalar, sujando literalmente tudo pela frente — incluindo os repórteres que continuam de plantão. As pessoas estão ficando bem preocupadas com a saúde de Harry.

Apsara se virou para Ron.

— Talvez nosso jovem amigo devesse se juntar a Neville e dizer a eles que Harry está ficando bom o bastante para ser transferido para outro local, que no momento é desconhecido.

Ron consultou Kingsley com os olhos, mas perguntou à mulher desconhecida:

— Quem é você?

— Chame-me de Apsara; sou curadora. Se pedirem detalhes, diga que ele está estável, mas ainda inconsciente. Levem Kingsley, e os repórteres vão acreditar nele também.

— Falar com repórteres?

Apsara tranquilizou o ruivo:

— Vai dar tudo certo, Ron. Enquanto vocês vão até eles, vou verificar Harry e Severus.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 

— ... e tudo que sei é que Harry vem melhorando, porque daí ele vai poder ir para aquele lugar onde os especialistas poderão tratar dele.

A resposta de Neville era clara e sincera, diante dos repórteres que o encaravam um deles se virou para Ron:

— Pode confirmar isso, Sr. Weasley?

— Sim. Neville sabe mais que eu sobre tudo que está acontecendo. Acabei de chegar.

Outro repórter questionou Kingsley:

— Sr. Ministro — os flashes espoucaram, as luzes se afastaram de Neville —, o que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar numa reunião de gabinete ou algo assim?

Em alto e bom som, Kingsley ignorou as insinuações e respondeu:

— Como todos vocês bem sabem, estou aqui a pedido do Wizengamot, que quer se manter bem informado sobre e estado de saúde do Sr. Potter. Como o Sr. Potter desmaiou durante uma sessão do Wizengamot, é natural que os membros da Corte estejam preocupados com o estado do nosso jovem herói. Eu também estou acompanhando a situação do Ministério.

— Existe algum risco da volta de O-Senhor-Sabe-Quem, Sr. Ministro?

Kingsley encarou a repórter morena, de cabelos encaracolados e garantiu, com firmeza:

— Não existe o menor risco disso. Essa maldição é grave, mas definitivamente não está relacionada a qualquer possibilidade de retorno do assim chamado Lorde das Trevas. Sobre isso não há qualquer dúvida.

Um outro repórter, um barbudo baixinho de trajes escuros, foi irônico e perguntou:

— Então Harry Potter poderá ficar bom e se eleger Ministro da Magia?

Houve risos, e Kingsley ignorou a provocação:

— Todos nós temos certeza de que Harry vai se restabelecer em breve. Sobre os planos dele para o futuro, o senhor terá que perguntar diretamente a ele, se é que ele vai responder. — Com elegância, o Ministro ironizou: — Até onde consigo me recordar, o Sr. Potter e a imprensa têm um histórico e tanto de mal-entendidos. Fico imaginando os motivos para isso.

Rita Skeeter, calada até o momento, produziu uma voz doce e fina para jogar uma bomba:

— Sr. Ministro, fontes me informaram que a sessão secreta do Wizengamot durante a qual o Sr. Potter desmaiou foi sobre o prêmio concedido a Severus Snape, conhecido Death Eater. Gostaria de comentar?

Kingsley sentiu uma pitada de irritação, mas procurou manter postura.

— Deixe-me apenas fazer algumas pequenas correções, Sra. Skeeter. A sessão não foi secreta, e a condecoração ao Prof. Snape não é segredo. Severus Snape foi durante muitos anos um espião para a Ordem da Fênix, um espião que tinha a confiança mais completa e inabalável de Albus Dumbledore, e que lutou contra o Lord das Trevas com grande risco para si mesmo. Ele também morreu pelas forças da luz, e o que estou dizendo não é novidade para ninguém aqui. Harry Potter em pessoa reafirmou ao Wiengamot o real papel de Snape durante a Segunda Guerra, e deu o testemunho das memórias de Dumbledore.

Skeeter não se deixou abalar.

— Há muitas dúvidas sobre o real papel de Snape. Temos protestos de leitores pela medalha a Snape. O mandato dele como diretor de Hogwarts, concedido por um Conselho de Educação dominado por Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa, foi descrito por estudantes como um reinado de terror. Se ele era leal a Dumbledore, como diz, por que aceitou o posto?

— Em defesa de Snape, Harry Potter apresentou uma memória na qual ficou provado que Dumbledore pediu a ele que protegesse Hogwarts, se o pior acontecesse. Se Snape se rebelasse contra os poderes vigentes, a consequência mais branda que ele poderia esperar era a demissão, e aí como ele poderia manter a promessa feita a Dumbledore?

Skeeter fez uma expressão de quem estava prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia.

— Não vamos fazer rodeios, tá, Ministro? Snape _matou_ Albus Dumbledore, e com testemunhas. Que tipo de herói é esse?

Houve burburinho entre repórteres, diante da polêmica. Kingsley pediu silêncio e lembrou, com firmeza:

— Vou repetir: as memórias apresentadas ao Wizengamot provaram, acima de qualquer dúvida e de maneira contundente, que Dumbledore exigiu que Snape o matasse num momento apropriado, já que ele estava condenado a morrer devido a um objeto que carregava uma terrível maldição. Prof. Snape se rebelou contra o pedido, mas no fim terminou atendendo, pois ele e Dumbledore esperavam poupar um jovem que tinha sido coagido a aceitar a missão de matar o diretor. Eu diria que o plano deles funcionou.

— Sr. Longbottom — chamou um repórter no fundo da multidão. — Concorda que Snape era um agente contra as Trevas? O senhor não sofreu as torturas deles e punições cruéis por instalar um tipo de resistência contra o novo regime de Hogwarts?

Todos os olhos, câmeras e penas se voltaram para o Gryffindor quieto e tímido, que já estava vermelho. Neville respondeu, com sinceridade:

— Snape foi rigoroso, sim. Mas ele nunca usou uma maldição contra nós, Imperdoável ou não. Pensando nisso agora, se ele tivesse sido demitido, muitos de nós teríamos sofrido com a Cruciatus regularmente. Levou algum tempo até eu me dar conta do quanto tudo poderia ser pior se os Carrows estivessem no comando. Do jeito que podia, Snape tentou nos proteger, acho.

O repórter insistiu:

— Mas as coisas eram ruins, não eram?

Neville olhou para ele como se estivesse falando com uma criança teimosa e mimada.

— Claro que eram! Se Snape amolecesse conosco, eles teriam percebido. Achamos que eles iriam nos expulsar de repente, por isso nos escondemos.

Skeeter indagou:

— Sr. Ministro, existe algum fundo de verdade no rumor que os pais de Snape estiveram na sessão do Wizengamot?

Kingsley contraindagou:

— Onde ouviu esse rumor?

— Então é verdade? — Agora ela sorria. — Gostaria de comentar?

— Na verdade, não, não gostaria-

A morena de cachos interrompeu-o antes que terminasse a frase:

— Por que tanto segredo? E os pais dele não morreram há muito tempo?

Kingsley olhou com severidade para a jovem e ralhou, pela primeira vez demonstrando irritação:

— Não se trata de segredo, mas de privacidade. São momentos difíceis numa família que sofre uma perda tão terrível. Não há o que esconder aqui, não há segredo ou conspiração. Tenho sido educado e respondi a todas suas perguntas, respeitando seu trabalho, mas vou respeitar a privacidade que essas pessoas me pediram. Tudo que posso dizer é que Severus Snape foi separado de seus pais biológicos, que vieram aqui para recolher seus restos mortais e enterrá-lo em sua terra natal. Por favor, não me perguntem mais nada. Conto com sua compaixão por pais enlutados pela perda de seu filho, como muitos de nossos compatriotas nesse momento sofrem a perda de seus próprios entes queridos. E estamos falando de um herói de guerra. Nós devemos a essas pessoas respeito, admiração e gratidão pelo sacrifício que o filho deles fez por nossa liberdade. Não concordam?

Até Neville e Ron, que nem eram as pessoas a quem Kingsley se dirigia, hipnotizado pelas palavras do ministro, concordaram, a exemplo de diversos repórteres. Rita Skeeter, porém, permanecia pouco impressionada.

Aliás, Ron estava se sentindo meio deixado de lado naquela entrevista coletiva, até que algo chamou sua atenção perto da porta, além da massa de repórteres. Ele pensou ter visto errado: não podia ser a moça que ele pensou ter visto. Ela estava na Austrália, não estava?

Contudo, por mais improvável que parecesse, a recém-chegada era mesmo Hermione, que acenou e correu para ele, atraindo atenção das câmeras e flashes. Eles se abraçaram brevemente, e depois ela abraçou Neville também.

— Vim assim que soube — Hermione ofegou. — Ron, o que aconteceu? O que houve com Harry?

Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas se deu conta dos repórteres prestando atenção no que diziam:

— Harry está estável, mas continua inconsciente. Ele está sob tratamento. Por que não perguntamos se Madame Pomfrey nos deixa vê-lo?

— Não podemos ficar com ele? — ela quis saber.

— As visitas são limitadas — respondeu Ron, olhando para os repórteres, ávidos por captar partes da conversa. — E como estão seus pais?

Ela respondeu:

— Estão bem. Viemos de avião da Austrália e soube quando cheguei. Vim assim que pude. Harry está lá dentro?

— Vamos lá para dentro — convidou Ron. — Nev, quer vir também?

— Sim, deixe-me ver se houve mudança desde que o vi. — Ele se virou para os repórteres. — Por que vocês não vão descansar? Harry está bem, e parece que não vai acordar tão cedo. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar de um descanso. O ministro também.

Ron levou Hermione pela mão e Neville foi com eles, deixando Kingsley lidar sozinho com os recalcitrantes membros da imprensa que não estavam dispostos a deixar o recinto.

Assim que eles saíram do alcance dos repórteres, Hermione parou e encarou os dois.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem? Harry não está bem, né?

— Relaxe, Mione — disse Ron. — Harry está bem, mas não podíamos falar mais na frente deles.

A moça ficou confusa.

— Então o que acontece?

Levou um tempo para os dois explicarem tudo a ela. Ron descobriu que sua mãe não lhe dissera tudo, e coube a Neville preencher as lacunas. Como toda moça esperta e curiosa, Hermione queria ouvir detalhes e minúcias de tudo, e entender o máximo que pudesse sobre todas a situação.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar dessas pessoas — confessou Hermione, parecendo envergonhada por isso. — O que vocês estão me dizendo é inacreditável. Snape está vivo?

Neville cochichou:

— Espere até você ver as asas.

Ela quis saber:

— E Harry tem o cérebro dele dentro da mente? Que loucura.

— É alguma coisa assim — confirmou Ron. — Neville disse que os pais deles são bem legais, na verdade. Eles falaram com os Malfoy, mas seja lá o que foi, não deu muito certo. Shacklebolt foi com eles, mas não falou o que era.

— E o que podemos fazer?

Uma voz diferente soou atrás dos três e respondeu:

— Acho que você já sabe a resposta a essa pergunta, Ronald Weasley.

O ruivo se virou para ver Elohim e sua mulher. Hermione fez o mesmo e Ron viu que ela tinha ficado impressionada. Até aí, nada de novo: as expressões amistosas e benignas pareciam transmitir muito sobre emoções profundas e atitudes desprovidas de preconceito. Ele se apressou em fazer as apresentações.

— Mione, estes são o Sr. Elohim e sua mulher Apsara. Eles são os verdadeiros pais do Prof. Snape. Hermione Granger é uma grande amiga de Harry.

O sorriso de Apsara se ampliou.

— Ficamos felizes que tenha vindo.

Hermione disse:

— Queria ter vindo antes. Ron me disse que Harry e o Professor vão se recuperar.

— Sim, esperamos que ambos fiquem bons. Em pouco tempo, o jovem Harry vai acordar e então poderemos viajar.

— Viajar?

— Eles só podem ser tratados em nossa terra — explicou Apsara. — Meu marido e eu tínhamos esperança de conseguir convencer Ronald a nos acompanhar. Agora tenho certeza que você também deveria vir conosco, Hermione.

— Ir exatamente onde? — ela quis saber.

— A nossa terra, onde podemos tratar dos dois. Na verdade, você pode ser exatamente o que Harry vai precisar. Se quiser ir, claro.

— Meus pais não vão gostar. Acabei de voltar depois de quase um ano fora de casa.

Neville lembrou:

— A mãe de Ron disse a mesma coisa.

— Tudo parece tão inacreditável — confessou Hermione. — O professor Snape não parecia ser o tipo que associamos com... er, anjos.

— Harry vai ter um ataque quando acordar — observou Ron, espantado. — Parece mesmo que acontece de tudo com ele.

Apsara garantiu:

— Não devem se preocupar com o tempo que ficarão fora. Afinal de contas, tempo é uma coisa tão relativa, não é mesmo? Lamento ter que ir cuidar do jovem Harry agora. Chamarei vocês quando ele estiver pronto.

Ela entrou na área reservada, as vestes vaporosas ondulando suavemente. Hermione quis saber:

— Então Harry estará consciente?

Elohim não se perturbou:

— Não há motivo para não pensar que sim, uma vez que suas essências, agora unidas, se separarem o suficiente para que ele sinta a própria individualidade.

Hermione percebeu que a resposta dele aprofundava o conceito de consciência. Mas ainda assim, indagou:

— E o Prof. Snape? Ele também?

O rosto de Elohim dessa vez denunciou a tristeza e preocupação.

— Receio que não. A essência dele está na mente de Harry. O delicado equilíbrio foi severamente perturbado, e estamos tentando restaurá-lo.

— Inacreditável. — A garota estava maravilhada. — E ele voltará a ser o mesmo quando acordar?

Elohim respondeu com sinceridade e preocupação:

— Isso é o que veremos. Afinal, muitos traços e características humanas parecem ter desaparecido quando ele morreu. Ele pode se tornar uma pessoa totalmente diferente uma vez que ele se integre com sua essência.

— Que irado — foi a observação sincera e espantada de Ron.

Neville é que parecia cético.

— Snape com uma nova personalidade? Isso eu só acredito vendo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 

Havia uma bigorna do tamanho da cabeça do dragão de Gringotts na cabeça de Harry. Ao menos era isso que parecia quando ele acordou.

Uma mão gentil, mais suave que a de Madame Pomfrey ajudou-o a tomar a poção. Tinha um gosto maravilhoso e ajudou-o a se tornar um pouco mais consciente do ambiente a seu redor.

Ele olhou em volta, confirmando sem surpresa que estava na ala hospitalar e viu uma dama gentil que o encarava, sorrindo suavemente. Ela parecia conhecida, mas ele não sabia dizer onde a vira antes.

Só levou uns segundos para ele se lembrar. Tudo veio à sua mente uma só vez, lavando como se fosse a onda de um tsunami. Ele chegou a se assustar e sentou-se na cama.

— O que aconteceu? — A voz dele estava alquebrada.

Apsara o encarou com infinita bondade e o olhar dela parecia, por si só, capaz de confortá-lo. Mas ela também tinha palavras de apoio para ele.

— Está tudo bem, e você vai ficar ótimo. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Deixe-me contar tudo enquanto você se alimenta.

E foi assim que, mesmo já desperto e consciente, Harry ainda sentia estar dentro de um sonho. Snape estava vivo? A essência do homem estava dentro de Harry? Eles teriam que ir todos para a casa deles?

A sensação de sonho só aumentou quando Harry viu, na cama ao lado, dormindo, seu antigo professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Harry não conseguia chamá-lo de Diretor). Nada era mais surreal do que as asas negras semiencobertas pelos lençóis.

— Isso tudo é tão incrível. — Harry terminou um prato inteiro de um mingau que ele não reconheceu, mas achou delicioso de qualquer forma. — Snape jamais pareceu... ser desse tipo, sabe? Quero dizer, para nós, vocês parecem mesmo ser anjos. Eu jamais usaria essa palavra para me referir ao Professor Snape. Sem ofensa.

Apsara escolheu olhar para frente.

— Ele deverá ter dificuldade para se adaptar, se escolher nosso modo de vida — antecipou Apsara, um pouco temeroso. — Ainda assim, eu gostaria que ele tentasse. Mas no momento, eu gostaria que você me ajudasse com isso. Eu gostaria de conhecer meu filho, saber se ele poderia aceitar a sugestão.

Harry se sentia bem fisicamente, mas o pedido de Apsara o deixava dividido. Ele passara um ano inteiro odiando Snape intensamente, e subitamente tinha que reverter esses conceitos.

Então, sem querer ser grosseiro com Apsara, ele foi diplomático, embora parecesse inseguro.

— Não sei se ele aceitaria uma mudança tão radical, mas tem algumas coisas a seu favor. Por exemplo: ele já é um grande protetor. Cuidou de mim toda a minha vida, por causa de minha mãe. Era apaixonado por ela.

Apsara exalava tristeza ao comentar:

— Meu filho tentou salvá-la, mas não conseguiu. Além do luto, a culpa quase o destruiu. — Apsara encarou Harry, observando a expressão de espanto e sorriu gentilmente, respondendo à pergunta que ele não fizera: — Nós o observamos disfarçados, de vez em quando, e à distância. Uma mãe gosta de acompanhar suas crianças.

Harry tentou não pensar em Lily. Continuou:

— Ele tem um jeito de esvoaçar os mantos. Também tem algo no jeito que ele se mexe, uma precisão de movimentos que é suave e elegante.

Apsara abriu um sorriso.

— Esse é um traço Elohim. Graça, fluidez também. É como você na sua vassoura, Harry. Só que não precisamos de vassoura para voar.

Os olhos de Harry ser arregalaram, e ele se lembrou:

— Ele também não! Ele pode voar do nada!... Isso me impressionou. É quase como se ele fosse... er... Como se ele tivesse...

— Como se ele tivesse asas? — Apsara sorriu para ele, com carinho. — Ele faz isso naturalmente. Eu gostaria que ele experimentasse o sentimento de alçar voo com suas próprias asas.  Oh, a alegria! Não há nada que se compare, acredite. — Ela parou abruptamente, enrubescendo. — Por favor, perdoe-me. Não quis ser cruel. Você gosta tanto de voar, e eu não deveria estar lhe contando essas coisas. 

Sem se constranger, Harry admitiu:

— Sim, eu sinto um pouco de ciúmes.

— Não deveria. Você tem muitos talentos no que se refere a voar, e eles são formidáveis. Você vai ficar bem, mas preciso adverti-lo.

Harry não entendeu e repetiu:

— Advertir? Advertir o quê?

— Sobre carregar um _midrash_. Todas as memórias dele e os sentimentos dele, tudo que ele foi e era, você carrega tudo isso dentro de você. Haverá momentos em que isso vai tentar emergir. Se isso acontecer, não há motivo para pânico. Só me diga e eu lidarei com isso.

— Não sei se entendi.

— O _midrash_ daquele a quem chama de Severus pode tentar tomar sua mente. Se isso acontecer, você pode nem se lembrar da experiência. Então, se você acordar se sentindo estranho, esse é o motivo.

— Não me lembro disso ter acontecido antes.

— Mas aconteceu, querido. Parece que você não se lembra. Não precisa se inquietar. Você ainda está se recuperando, e em breve estaremos viajando para casa, para que possamos tratar de você. De vocês dois, quero dizer.

— Essa viagem demora? Quero dizer, sua casa é muito longe daqui?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Não será diferente de quando você Aparata. E você também levará seus amigos.

— Amigos?

— Ronald e Hermione concordaram em vir conosco. Eles estão lá fora, vieram assim que puderam. O jovem Neville está cuidando dos repórteres. Kingsley também está aqui, bem como Minerva e Poppy, claro. E Molly também apareceu. Ela estava bem nervosa a seu respeito, mas agora ela está bem.

Harry se inquietou com a quantidade de coisas ocorridas em sua ausência.

— Há quanto tempo exatamente eu estou apagado?

— Algum tempo, mas não deve se preocupar, ainda está se fortalecendo. Que tal isso: por que não fala com seus amigos um pouco? Uma rápida visita deve fazer bem às duas partes, já que eles estão bem ansiosos. Ron, Hermione e Neville estão esperando para entrar. Posso convidá-los?

— Sim, por favor. Obrigado.

Embora Apsara tenha dado a todos privacidade, Harry não conseguia superar o fato de Snape estar ali, respirando, e não enterrado. A presença dele era uma pergunta pairando no ar. Ron e Hermione já falavam da viagem, com planos e expectativas, mesmo depois de Elohim ter reforçado a eles o mesmo que Apsara dissera: não era diferente de uma Aparatação.

— O problema é — comentou Hermione — que não temos a mínima ideia de quanto tempo isso tudo levará. Lady Apsara deu a vocês qualquer pista sobre a duração disso?

Harry negou:

— Nada. Ela me alertou que Snape podia, er... querer sair. Na minha mente, ela disse. Disse que já tinha acontecido antes.

— Foi? — perguntou Neville. — Você se lembra?

Harry respondeu:

— Eu só me lembro de uma coisa estranha sobre a Prof. McGonagall. Era como se eu a estivesse vendo com outros olhos. E eu estava preocupado com a escola e comigo, quero dizer, com Harry Potter. Muito estranho.

— Que esquisito — comentou Ron.

— Eu que o diga. Já é estranho que Snape esteja vivo e tenha asas, mas ter o cérebro dele dentro do meu é de arrepiar.

— Puxa — comentou Neville. — E agora vocês estão indo lá para a terra deles. Onde exatamente isso fica?

— Ela não me disse — respondeu Harry. — Talvez Hermione saiba.

A moça respondeu, desolada:

— Eles não me disseram e não acho que farão isso. Obviamente estão tentando proteger sua identidade. Eu nunca ouvi falar desse povo antes. Eles se chamam Elohim, certo?

— Pelo que que entendi, isso não é bem verdade — respondeu Harry. — Elohim foi o nome que nós humanos demos à raça deles há muito tempo, quando eles eram considerados anjos. Não sei como eles se chamam a si mesmos.

— Anjos? Eles são _anjos_? — A voz de Hermione ficou tão estridente que parecia ter subido duas oitavas. — Como você sabe tanto?

Ele explicou:

— Eu ouvi o caso que eles apresentaram ao Wizengamot. Fui lá para falar sobre o verdadeiro papel do Snape durante a guerra. Eles deram a ele uma medalha póstuma.

— Como será que vão reagir quando souberem que Snape está vivo? — indagou Ron. — Espero que eles não queiram tirar a medalha.

— Eu não tenho certeza — disse Harry.

Hermione continuava intrigada.

— Será que Snape sabia que era um deles? Se soubesse, ele saberia que não morreria, e então teria passado para você esse lance da mente.

— Eu acho que ele não sabia de coisa alguma — disse Harry. — Ele morreu de verdade, Hermione. A mãe dele disse que sentiu quando isso aconteceu.

— Ele morreu mesmo — confirmou Neville. — Eu vi com meus próprios olhos quando a magia dele deixou o corpo. Então ele criou asas e voltou a respirar. Parecia uma resposta automática ou algo do gênero.

— Que raça interessante — comentou Hermione.

— Nev, você gostaria de ir? — quis saber Ron.

— Ir?

— Com Harry e Mione — explicou. — Posso ficar, se você preferir.

— Não, Ron, tudo bem — garantiu Neville. — Prefiro ajudar Harry e o ministro a tratar com a imprensa. Vocês três estão mais acostumados a essas aventuras juntos. A menos que Harry queira que eu vá. — Neville se virou para ver o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu deitado na cama. — Harry? Harry? Ih, acho que ele dormiu.

O rapaz na cama abriu os olhos e Neville franziu o cenho. Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta, parecendo confuso.

Hermione se aproximou:

— Tudo bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Não estou certo. — A voz de Harry soou diferente, reparou Neville.

— O que há? — insistiu Hermione.

— Quer que vá chamar alguém? — perguntou Ron.

— Estou confuso — confessou o jovem, baixinho, ainda com um ar perdido. — A escola... está segura?

Ron se riu:

— Do que está falando, cara?

Harry olhou diretamente para ele e pareceu espantado.

— Sr... Weasley?

— Está me assustando, cara. — Ron perdeu o sorriso. — Não brinque com isso.

Hermione cochichou para ele:

— Não acho que ele esteja brincando, Ron.

Harry virou-se para ela, com uma cara ainda mais espantada.

— Srta. Granger...?

— Harry?

O rapaz adquiriu uma expressão de quem achava ter visto um terceiro braço saltar de seu abdômen.

— Por que, em nome de Merlin, está me chamando de Potter?

Os olhos da moça se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Então ela cochichou para os outros dois, espantada:

— Oh, Merlin. Os olhos deles estão pretos. A voz está toda errada...

— Nossa — sussurrou Ron, perdendo toda a cor no rosto. — Esse aí é... Snape?

— É claro que sou eu, Sr. Weasley — disse Harry, na voz melíflua de Snape. — O que está havendo aqui? Por que me sinto... como... como se... — Ele perdeu o fôlego e deitou-se. —... como se precisasse... deitar... um pouco...

Ele fechou os olhos e não se mexeu mais, aparentemente adormecido.

— Ele desmaiou — disse Ron. — Isso não pode ser bom.

Neville se levantou.

— É melhor ir buscar Lady Apsara.

Hermione estava certa: Lady Apsara reconheceu que o episódio fora a consciência de Severus se apoderando do corpo de Harry. Ela decidiu que não era mais possível esperar. Eles tinham que ir imediatamente.

Em poucos minutos, puseram tanto Harry quanto Snape em macas. Elohim e Apsara se despediram, anunciando que não voltariam, a menos que as coisas piorassem. Neviile, McGonagall, Kingsley e Pomfrey observaram o grupo simplesmente desaparecer da ala hospitalar, levando Ron e Hermione.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 

No ranking das aparatações, aquela não foi das piores, avaliou Ron Weasley. A transição foi suave, para não mencionar uma sensação agradável em seu corpo, como um calor sentido mais no fundo de sua alma.

Quando ele olhou em volta para ver onde estavam, viu os demais parados diante do que parecia ser um imenso templo romano de mármore branco, de colunas altas e escadas frontais subindo até o prédio fechado. Havia um ar solene naquele lugar, notou Ron.

O caçula dos Weasley estava inquieto, pois para ele o ambiente era totalmente estranho. O céu era esquisito, com um tom rosado ao invés de ser azul. A luz ao redor era clara, mas suave, e a temperatura era bem agradável.

Ron viu árvores (com folhas verdes, notou) e considerou isso um bom sinal. Por um momento, imaginou que eles pudessem estar em outra dimensão, já que ninguém jamais explicou direitinho para onde iriam ou onde ficava a tal terra natal daquela gente.

Parecia a Ron que a atmosfera de reverência e respeito aumentava. Ninguém falava. Em silêncio, o grupo subiu os degraus até a pesada porta de madeira, onde uma mulher de idade os aguardava, vestida em túnicas claras com um estranho adereço de cabeça e expressão penetrante nos olhos muito azuis. Ela estava cercada de outras mulheres, também em roupas diáfanas. Ron notou que as acompanhantes eram todas mais jovens e bem graciosas.

Elohim curvou-se longamente diante da mulher mais velha.

— Saudações, Venerável Hierofanta.

— Saudações a todos — disse a senhora, em voz desprovida de calor. Ela olhava para Ron de nariz torcido. O jovem ficou intrigado.

Então a matrona se voltou para Apsara, a voz ainda mais áspera:

— É este seu filho, filha?

— É ele, Venerável. — A mulher gentil parecia intimidada, notou Ron. Ele estava cada vez mais desconfortável com a velha.

A tal Hierofanta olhou para Hermione, pela primeira vez mostrando algo como aprovação. Ela quase sorriu para a moça.

— E é esta humana a guardiã do _midrash_?

Apsara respondeu:

— Não, Venerável. É esse aqui — ela gesticulou para Harry, na maca flutuante, pálido e inconsciente. — O jovem humano não aguentou o _midrash_ de meu filho e sucumbiu após uma luta valente.

Aquela certamente não era a resposta que a Hierofanta esperava. Ela voltou a olhar para Ron, torcendo o nariz mais uma vez.

— E por que trouxeram este macho para cá?

Apsara tentou acalmá-la:

— Ele também é um herói, como o guardião do _midrash_. Eles são amigos.

A Hierofanta voltou a encarar Ron, de cara fechada. O jovem se sentia como se tivesse voltado aos cinco anos, diante de sua mãe, logo após cometer uma peraltice.

Após longa pausa, a Hierofanta sentenciou, falando de maneira rápida e sem margem para contestações:

— Mantenham esse amigo fora. Acólitas, levem-nos e preparem os dois para a Câmara Honorável. Apsara, você e a garota humana podem vir comigo. Não há um momento a perder.

As moças de túnica pegaram as macas flutuantes e a mulher mais velha se voltou graciosamente para dentro do prédio. Apsara pegou Hermione pela mão e elas entraram rapidamente no prédio, que Ron percebeu ser uma espécie de templo. Elohim, que também não tinha recebido permissão para entrar, conseguiu deter Ron bem a tempo.

— Não entre. Você não conseguiria mesmo.

Ron estava nervoso — e indignado — e com medo.

— Mas Hermione está sozinha lá dentro!... E aquela mulher-

Elohim o interrompeu, antes que ele tivesse um acesso:

— Hermione ficará ótima. Apsara está com ela. Homens não podem entrar no templo. Nosso povo sabe há algum tempo que a energia feminina lida melhor com instâncias de espírito e cura.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram.

— Não deixe Hermione ouvir isso. Ela vai dizer que é discriminação ou condescendência.

— Bem, nesse caso — riu Elohim, de maneira conspiratória —, devemos nos certificar que ela entenda que isso se deve ao fato de que homens não lidam bem com coisas sutis e requintadas. Na verdade, não é exagero afirmar que essa é uma fraqueza masculina. Pelo que ouvi, somos inúteis nesse quesito.

Ele deu uma piscadela para Ron e os dois trocaram sorrisos de cumplicidade. Foi um gesto que aliviou e muito o jovem Weasley.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Hermione olhou para a imensidão de prédio onde estava, impressionada que o lado externo pudesse ser tão enganador do tamanho interno. A atenção dela, porém, voltou-se para o presente quando a Alta Sacerdotisa ordenou a Apsara:

— Pode levá-la à antecâmara e trocar de vestes. As acólitas lidarão com as macas e levarão vocês para a cerimônia quando tudo estiver preparado. Não vai demorar.

Assim foi feito.

Na outra sala, Hermione recebeu uma túnica e banhou-se com um líquido sem cheiro algum enquanto Apsara também se trocava, comentando:

— Lamento que não tenhamos tido oportunidade de falar a esse respeito. Para a cerimônia, é necessário purificação, já que você falará por Harry.

— Não entendo.

— É apenas uma formalidade, mas sem isso a cerimônia não poderia ser realizada, pois a Hierofanta não costuma dispensar as formalidades. Harry tem muita sorte de ter vocês, já que nenhum de seus amigos homens teria permissão de adentrar o Merkavah - o Altar Mais Nobre. A purificação é essencial, e isso é o que as acólitas estão fazendo por ambos. Meu filho viu violência e morte, assim como Harry. Eles precisam de uma limpeza mais profunda, devido à transferência de energia pela qual passarão. Você falará por Harry, e eu falarei por aquele a quem você chama de Severus Snape. Não deve haver qualquer risco para você. Toda a função é bem solene.

— Entendo — disse Hermione, admirando a túnica que usava.

Apsara suspirou, nostálgica. — Jamais pensei em voltar a estes corredores sagrados em tais circunstâncias.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Já esteve aqui antes. — Não era uma pergunta.

— Já fui uma acólita — revelou Apsara. Eu queria dedicar minha vida aos mistérios sagrados e à Amesa. Quase fiz os votos de sacerdotisa. A Hierofanta achava que um dia eu poderia vir a ser sua sucessora.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia?

— Meu amado — respondeu ela, com um sorriso radiante. — Ele fazia questão de voar acima de nosso pátio durante as vésperas, as orações da tarde. Acho que a vida religiosa não estava no meu destino.

Hermione olhou em volta.

— Esse lugar parece agradável e tranquilo, ainda que seja um pouco formal.

— É prerrogativa da Hierofanta. Ela não é má pessoa.

— Não quis dizer que ela é má pessoa — garantiu Hermione. — Desculpe se dei essa impressão.

— Mas talvez eu deva avisá-la — disse Apsara, quase envergonhada. — Devo pedir desculpas pela Hierofanta. Ela não gosta muito de humanos, especialmente os do sexo masculino.

— Mesmo? Alguma razão especial?

— Ela é mãe daquele a quem vocês chamam de Gabriel. Aquele episódio em Sodoma e Gomorra a deixou muito... contrariada.

— Que episódio?

Levou algum tempo até Hermione aceitar os fatos. Por não ser do tipo religioso, o impacto não foi tão grande quanto poderia ter sido, mas a moça obviamente não encarou a informação com naturalidade. Ainda assim, as duas não tiveram tempo para se deter em passagens bíblicas, pois uma acólita curvou-se respeitosamente antes de se oferecer para conduzi-las ao Merkavah - o Altar Mais Nobre.

— Vocês devem guardar silêncio até alcançar o Merkavah — instruiu a acólita.

Havia uma espécie de antecâmara com três reclinadores ritualísticos, onde Hermione e Apsara se sentaram, conforme instrução da acólita. A jovem iniciada também guiou Ron e Elohim para a antecâmara. Sem nem titubear, o rapaz dirigiu-se para a namorada.

Foi no último segundo que Elohim conseguiu deter Ron. A reprimenda veio da jovem acólita, que sibilou de maneira reprovadora:

— Você não pode falar com as _hochendame!_ Deve ficar quieto o tempo todo!

Pela primeira vez, desde que toda aquela loucura começara, Ron Weasley decidiu ficar ofendido com a jovem. O ruivo respirou fundo, disposto a responder à altura. Sentindo isso, Elohim segurou-lhe o braço (com força) e sussurrou:

— Não discuta com uma Iniciada.

Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas uma porta lateral pesada de madeira maciça se abriu e mais acólitas entraram, escoltando a maca flutuante de Snape, que ainda estava desacordado. Atrás dessa procissão, veio Harry, andando, vestido em um roupão impecável, o rosto escondido num capuz.

Pela terceira vez, Ron sentiu o impulso de ir até o amigo, mas desta vez conseguiu conter-se. Não foi difícil, depois de ver os olhares reprovadores tanto da acólita quanto de Elohim. Harry não parecia sequer consciente da presença de outras pessoas, seguindo a fila num passe ritualístico.

Ron viu a procissão se deslocar diante dele, indo rumo a outra daquelas imensas portas que estavam por todo o lugar. A porta abriu-se quase que como por magia, e a procissão seguiu por aquele lugar, levando primeiro Snape, depois Harry.

Ron estava a ponto de se erguer e seguir o cortejo, mas lembrou-se (bem a tempo, aliás) de olhar para Elohim. Foi a decisão mais acertada, porque o homem fez "não" com a cabeça.

A acólita, Hermione e Apsara seguiram graciosamente a procissão, e a porta pesada se fechou, deixando os dois homens sozinhos na antecâmara.

Ron ficou tão irritado que se virou dramaticamente para Elohim. O outro nem esperou a pergunta do mais novo para explicar pacientemente.

— Homens não têm permissão para entrar na Câmara do Merkavah. É um mistério feminino reservado apenas para mulheres.

— E o que devemos fazer? — quis saber Ron.

— Devemos esperar.

Aquela era precisamente a última coisa que Ron queria ouvir.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 

Era tão estranho quanto podia ser, pensou Hermione, enquanto  entrava na Merkavah. Nem mesmo o Grande Salão de Hogwarts se comparava.

O Altar Mais Nobre era monumental. Na verdade, era tão grande e amplo que parecia ficar num platô no alto de uma montanha. Havia paredes, porém, e uma abóbada no alto ( _muito no_ alto, ressaltou Hermione), de um tipo que ela nunca tinha visto. “ _Seria um truque de luz?_ ”, indagou-se.

Bom, fosse o que fosse, aquela luz tinha que ter _algum_ tipo de truque, pensou Hermione. Um lugar daquele tamanho deveria provocar uma sensação de intimidação, mas não era o caso. Ainda assim, não tinha o aconchego do Grande Salão em Hogwarts. Havia um ar de respeito e circunspecção ali, com certeza.

Parecia uma montanha num deserto, a cor rosada puxando para o tom coral, não muito diferente da cor das próprias túnicas que elas usavam. O ar era agradável, calor sem opressão. Contudo, havia algo no ar. Hermione tinha a impressão de que havia milhares de pessoas observando o que se passava. Contudo, não havia ninguém ali – à exceção da pequena procissão e de mais cinco sacerdotisas adiante, num miniplatô, para dar assistência à Hierofanta.

O grupo marchou em silêncio respeitoso para a estrutura alta e redonda, como um imenso mezanino, onde a Hierofanta e as sacerdotisas estavam de pé, em espera solene. Outras jovens acólitas estavam no fundo do ambiente. Ao menos, elas pareceram jovens a Hermione, mas seus rostos já eram tão circunspectos como o da Hierofanta.

Uma verdadeira cortina de carrilhões de vento, 30 metros de altura por 60 de largura, atraiu a atenção da grifinória. O som que o objeto monstruoso produzia era celestial, quase como o sussurro de uma brisa, enquanto eles percorreram o caminho rumo ao Altar Mais Nobre. O ar solene se mantinha suave. Hermione sentia que todo aquele ambiente conduzia a uma conexão profunda dentro de si mesma.

Finalmente, dentro de uma distância respeitosa da Hierfanta e suas sacerdotisas, a procissão deteve-se. Os sinos silenciaram-se.

As pessoas da procissão foram dispostas diante do corpo de sacerdotisas: Snape, a mãe e uma acólita à direita, e Hermione, Harry e outras acólitas à esquerda. Hermione tentou verificar o estado de Harry, mas mal pôde vê-lo. Ficou mais tranquila por ver que estava consciente debaixo do capuz.

A voz da Hierofanta devolveu Hermione à realidade do momento. Soou com autoridade e clareza, enchendo o domo. Ela falou diretamente para sua antiga pupila.

— Você veio diante do Altar Mais Nobre em favor daquele a quem chamam Severus Snape. Diga o seu nome.

— Eu sou Apsara — a voz dela ecoou em ondas suaves e relaxantes.

— Apsara, Filha, Irmã, Amiga. — Ela citou como fossem títulos formais. — Você veio até nós com um pedido muito inusitado. Diga o seu desejo diante do Merkavah.

— Eu desejo a Fusão Viva. — De novo, a voz era firme e doce.

Fez-se silêncio. A tensão era palpável, notou Hermione. A Hierofante pareceu intrigada - como se não esperasse por aquele pedido.

— O que pede não foi feito em qualquer tempo de nossa memória. E ainda assim, só foi feito em histórias e lendas.

Apsara abriu os braços, suplicante. Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Perdoe-me, Mãe de Todas as Mães. Mas este é meu filho. Para salvá-lo, recorrerei a mitos e qualquer coisa além.

A Hierofanta assentiu — e era o primeiro gesto positivo dela em relação a todo o caso, notou Hermione. Ela perguntou:

— Quem fala pelo guardião do _midrash_?

Hermione sentiu os olhos de Apsara se dirigirem para ela e adiantou-se.

— Eu falo. Meu nome é Hermione.

— Diga, _hochendame_ , você ficará ao lado do guardião do _midrash_?

Em voz firme, a garota respondeu:

— Ficarei até o fim.

A Hierofanta assentiu, antes de continuar, em voz solene:

— Sendo apenas humana, Hermione, é meu dever avisar a você e seu tutorado que a Fusão Viva é considerada perigosa. Os riscos para ele são tão graves e grandes quanto os riscos para aquele a quem chama de Severus Snape. Como _hochendame_ , você deve fazer a escolha por seu pupilo.

Hermione consultou Harry com um olhar e encontrou aceitação nos olhos verdes brilhantes.

— Nós escolhemos os riscos.

— Então tragam o guardião até o Merkavah.

Com a ajuda das acólitas, Hermione levou Harry até o altar, onde as sacerdotisas levaram-no a uma cama ritual e o puseram ao lado de Snape. Já deitado, Harry lançou à amiga um olhar só para tranquilizá-la, mas Hermione notou que ele tinha os olhos pesados e não conseguiu mantê-los abertos. A moça foi gentilmente retirada do Altar e se posicionou ao lado de Apsara, que estava tensa. O ar, antes tão leve e gentil, começou a ficar pesado, quase opressivo.

Os sinos de vento começaram a soar novamente, num tom completamente diferente do anterior, e a Hierofanta se aproximou dos dois homens deitados, agora lado a lado. A Alta Sacerdotisa se posicionou entre os dois, de frente para o grupo de mulheres. Ela pôs uma mão na fronte de Snape e outra na fronte de Harry. A sacerdotisa auxiliar pôs-se a intonar um cântico, e a matriarca abaixou a cabeça, entrando no que Hermione supôs ser um transe profundo. Apsara também tinha a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse rezando. De algum modo, pensou Hermione, era um momento de oração.

Durante um bom tempo, nada aconteceu, exceto o cântico, as rezas, os sinos. Ao menos, era o que parecia olhando de fora. Mas o ar estava extremamente pesado e grosso, embora não estivesse sufocante. Hermione juntou-se às orações, mas o foco dela era Harry. Ele não aparentava nenhum desconforto, então ela gradualmente conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

Não havia como dizer quanto tempo se passara. Então a Hierofanta uniu as mãos acima da sua cabeça, esticada, e olhou para o alto. As sacerdotisas e acólitas, num balé sincronizado, fizeram o mesmo, e os sinos tocaram ainda mais alto. Apsara jogou a cabeça para trás, na direção do céu. Hermione ficou tensa, sentindo que alguma coisa grande estava acontecendo. Ela estava toda arrepiada, a estática parecia saturar o ar. Era estranho, era uma exaltação quieta, uma emoção profunda.

De repente, tudo tinha acabado. A cantoria, os sinos. O silêncio repentino foi um contraste com o barulho anterior. Hermione segurou a respiração enquanto as sacerdotisas ajudaram Harry a se levantar. Ele nem olhou para ela. Em passos trôpegos, apoiando-se nas mulheres, ele foi guiado para uma porta lateral que pareceu se abrir de repente no meio da parede. Ela fez menção de ir lá, mas Apsara tocou-lhe o braço, e cochichou:

— Você vai poder vê-lo depois.

Harry e as moças sumiram pela porta adentro.

Um segundo grupo ajudou Snape a se levantar. O antigo professor de Hogwarts manteve-se de costas para Hermione, mas ela pôde ver as moças o ajudando a colocar uma roupa branca com um capuz, parecida com a que Harry usava. Ele andava de maneira ainda pior do que Harry, e elas praticamente o carregaram para uma segunda porta na parece.

A ansiedade de Hermione era palpável quando a Hierofanta se aproximou. A velha senhora parecia ter envelhecido 50 anos naqueles poucos minutos. Pela primeira vez, ela olhou para Hermione e Apsara com bondade e simpatia.

— Apsara, filha, criança. Acho que seu filho vai se recuperar, com tempo. Tudo correu bem.

Hermione ficou surpresa em ver Apsara, geralmente tão centrada e calma, soltar um suspiro de alívio e uma lágrima de alegria.

Então a Hierofanta se virou para a moça e comentou:

— Seu pupilo se comportou surpreendentemente bem. Pude ver na mente dele profunda gratidão e apreço por coisas no passado. Ele também não tinha medo, mas trazia grande arrependimento por não ter sido capaz de ajudar o companheiro antes. A qualidade mais valiosa dele é seu coração.

— Então ele ficará bem?

A Hierofanta garantiu:

— Dê-lhe tempo para se recuperar. Guardar o _midrash_ de outro é geralmente muito cansativo. Mas manter vivo e inteiro para alguém que ainda respira é uma façanha, e não é pequena. Seu pupilo deve ficar bem.

Hermione deu um sorriso e soltou um suspiro que não sentiu estar segurando. A Hierofanta virou-se para Apsara:

— Ambos precisarão ficar isolados um pouco. Serão chamadas quando for hora de retirá-los da quarentena. Agora podem se juntar aos homens.

As duas mulheres desceram o imenso salão e atravessaram a porta de madeira maciça. Hermione localizou Ron e Elohim no mesmo banco onde estavam antes da cerimônia começar. Desta vez, Ron parecia mal se conter de ansiedade. E, pela primeira vez que ela reparou, o mesmo acontecia a Elohim. Os dois se levantaram e foram até as duas.

Elohim indagou:

— Como foi?

Apsara respondeu, satisfeita:

— A Hierofanta disse que tudo correu bem. Ambos estão em isolamento, e devem se recuperar totalmente. Ela elogiou o jovem Harry exaustivamente. O _midrash_ de nosso filho não poderia ter ficado em melhores mãos.

O alívio dos dois era quase palpável. Hermione percebeu que Elohim estava impressionado.

— Não me lembro de ter ouvido a Hierofanta elogiar alguém antes.

— Ela disse coisas bacanas a respeito de Harry — confirmou Hermione.

Apsara comentou:

— Para a Hierofanta, não foram elogios vãos. Ela não tem a menor simpatia por homens de qualquer espécie, especialmente humanos.

Campeã das causas igualitárias, Hermione comentou:

— Parece preconceituoso. Pode ser uma coisa cultural. Quem sou eu para julgar? Ela tratou Harry muito bem.

— Você viu Harry? — indagou Ron, agitado. — Como ele está? E por que demorou tanto lá dentro?

Hermione ficou confusa diante da agitação dele.

— Harry está ótimo, mas precisa descansar no isolamento. E o que quer dizer com demora? Uma hora é um tempo bem razoável.

Apsara gentilmente informou:

— O tempo flui de maneira diferente no Merkavah. Eu temia que ficássemos lá dentro durante dias. Felizmente só algumas horas foram o bastante.

— Horas? — Hermione ficou admirada. — Nós ficamos lá dentro durante _horas_?

— Fluxo de temporal totalmente diferente — comentou Elohim. Ele olhou em volta, observando: — Vocês precisam de descanso. Venham. Deixem-nos ser bons anfitriões e atendê-los.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 

Havia confusão, e era do tipo totalmente inusitado. Era uma confusão branca e brilhante. A mente dele parecia flutuar em pura divagação, enquanto ele tentava perceber onde ele poderia estar. Na verdade, aquilo era mais difícil do que ele imaginava, porque ele tinha memória e consciência, mas ele não parecia ter forma ou feitio.

Demorou muito tempo até ele se dar conta de umas poucas coisas básicas — apenas para assistir todas as suas certezas serem, uma a uma, transformadas em pó. Ele tinha a sensação de estar vivendo uma hecatombe, uma catástrofe de grandes proporções, do tipo que redefine o curso de uma vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que era assustador, era revigorante.

Tudo que ele sabia, tudo que ele conhecia, tudo que ele era, tudo que ele supunha ser verdade, simplesmente não era. Ele não era Severus Snape. Ele não era um bruxo. Ele perdera todos os seus poderes — para sempre. Ele morrera, por tudo que podia ser sagrado. Potter carregara sua mente por ai (oh, as implicações), para que ele, que era chamado de Severus Snape, pudesse reviver.

E não era o suficiente. Ele tinha que ser um anjo. Do tipo que tem _asas_. Pensando bem, era meio humilhante. Só que ele não se sentia humilhado, de jeito nenhum.

No meio daquilo tudo, tinham as explicações.

Aquela senhora muito agradável que dizia ser mãe dele trouxe-lhe uma paz que ele nunca conheceu quando era vivo. Ele disse isso a ela. Viu os olhos dela ficarem marejados.

— Meu filho — ela sorriu para ele com ternura, como se ele não tivesse mais do que dois anos —, você está vivo. Você está entre nós, novamente.

— E... isto? — Ele tentou bater as asas de uma maneira desengonçada.

Apsara deu de ombros.

— Eu entendo agora que isso deve perturbar você, meu filho. É natural que se sinta como um peixe for a d'água. Você foi criado como um humano, você só conhece coisas humanas. Você provavelmente deve se sentir confortável como humano, mas esta não é sua natureza verdadeira. Você não teria feito tudo que fez se fosse apenas humano. Estamos tão orgulhosos de você.

Aquilo era novidade para Severus: uma família que se orgulhava dele, e que o amava.

Mas havia outro fato que Severus precisava confirmar.

— Dumbledore sabia disso?

— Sim, ele estava bem ciente. Nós dissemos a ele que você não poderia morrer totalmente. Seu pai e eu sempre pensamos que, no mínimo, nós o conheceríamos pelo conteúdo de seu _midrash_. Era nosso único consolo, nossa única esperança de ver você de volta entre nós, mesmo que fosse só em sua consciência. Mas quando fomos até lá e parecia que ninguém tinha seu _midrash_... — A expressão de sofrimento em Apsara fez Severus se condoer dela. Ela suspirou, aliviada: — Foi uma dor terrivelmente devastadora. Acreditar que você estava perdido foi demais para suportar. Seu pai estava a ponto de cometer uma grande injustiça quando ele exigiu indenizações ao Wizengamot.

— Indenizações? — ele repetiu.

Apsara explicou e descreveu com riqueza de detalhes tudo que se passara. Severus ficou espantado. Seu pai, com quem ele mal trocara três palavras, tinha se arriscado diante da mais alta corte bruxa para vingar-se (ou quase) de sua morte. Era um conceito difícil de aceitar. Tudo era tão novo e inédito para ele.

Preferiu tentar entender a situação:

— Então agora estou morto para o mundo?

— Para a maior parte dos bruxos, dos humanos, sim, você morreu. Você pode viver uma vida longa e profícua aqui. Somos seu povo. Sei que você nunca teve lembrança da experiência de viver entre seus verdadeiros iguais. Claro que é sua decisão. Seu pai e eu respeitaremos isso. Tenho certeza de que ele está ansioso para falar com você, também.

Severus tentou esconder o choque e o medo, mas foi impossível:

— P-papai quer falar comigo?

Apsara não falhava em observar as reações do filho, e tentou tranquilizá-lo:

— É claro. Ele o ama profundamente. Mas ele sentiu que, pela sua história com a pessoa que pensou ser seu pai, você precisaria de tempo para se preparar até o encontro de vocês.

Apsara suspirou, pegando a mão de Snape:

— Meu filho, você não faz ideia de como sofri ao saber que você cresceu sem saber o que significa ter o respeito e o amor de um pai. Eu devo, contudo, dizer o seguinte: seu pai não somente o ama. Ele também é excessivamente orgulhoso de você e tem grande admiração por todos os sacrifícios que fez. Todos os seus esforços para fazer reparações e compensar o dano que causou aos humanos que você ama significam muito para seu pai. E para mim, também.

Severus não sabia o que dizer, mas as emoções dentro dele pareciam querer explodir. Mas Apsara continuou:

— Vejo agora que você precisa ouvir essas palavras para tranquilizá-lo, filho. Senti muito a sua ausência, como qualquer mãe sentiria. A mulher humana que o criou também o amava muito, como tenho certeza que sabe. Quando pensei ter perdido você para sempre, pensei nela. Ela também estaria arrasada, se tivesse vivido para ver seu passamento.

Severus assentiu, concordando. Ao se lembrar de Eileen Snape, sua mãe humana, ele o fez com carinho. Ela o ensinou a ler, a escrever, a valorizar sua magia. Jamais a esqueceria.

— E este é meu mundo, de verdade? — Ele tinha dificuldade em aceitar esse conceito. — Aqui é meu lugar, meu povo?

Apsara continuou a explicar, com paciência:

— Eu sei que tudo isso é um choque para você. Talvez seu pai deva lhe dizer todos os detalhes do acordo que ele fez com aquele homem, Dumbledore. Ele estava com tanta raiva que fiquei com medo que ele trouxesse Dumbledore de volta à vida só para puni-lo.

Severus achou por bem perguntar:

— Ele poderia fazer isso?

Apsara deu mais um daqueles sorrisos como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— Não, não poderia. Mas naquele momento eu sabia que ele gostaria de tentar.

Após alguns segundos, Severus chamou:

— Mãe?

Ele sentiu uma emoção intensa ao chamá-la de mãe. Era intensa e misturada: ele até se sentia envergonhado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um conforto quase inédito. Por outro lado, ele se sentia uma verdadeira criança ao lado dela, tanto que não conseguia chamá-la de outra coisa.

Ela sorriu:

— Sim, meu filho?

— O jeito como diz 'Severus' me faz pensar que esse não seja mais meu nome. Estou errado?

— Na verdade, depende de você — respondeu ela. — Sei que esse é o único nome que lembra, é o nome que seus pais humanos lhe deram, e ele é sua identidade humana. Se você optar escolher uma nova vida aqui conosco, você tem liberdade para escolher um novo nome, também. Não importa agora: podemos tratar disso mais tarde. Está com fome. Talvez queira comer algo e descansar. Você ainda está se recuperando.

O ex-bruxo confessou:

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando sobre as crianças. Todos voltaram a Hogwarts?

— Não, estão aqui. Querem muito ver como está.

Severus ficou alarmado.

— Há quanto tempo estão aqui? Os outros não vão ficar preocupados?

Apsara deu um tapa afetuoso no braço dele.

— Filho, não precisa mais protegê-los ou cuidar deles. O jovem Harry pode cuidar de si mesmo agora. Acredito que queiram apenas se despedir e verificar com seus próprios olhos que você está em boa saúde.

— Eu também gostaria de vê-los — admitiu Severus, com sinceridade. — Mas mais tarde.

— É claro. Descanse agora. Nós nos falaremos depois, meu filho.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Dizer que o primeiro contato com seu pai foi embaraçoso era o mínimo. Severus (pois ele ainda pensava em si mesmo assim e considerava altamente improvável que isso mudasse tão cedo) precisou se esforçar para se desprender do medo e ressentimento em relação a figuras paternas em geral antes que ele pudesse apreciar totalmente a bênção que era ter um pai presente e amoroso.

O que mais surpreendeu Severus era que Elohim gostava de ser pai, mesmo que de um homem crescido e não uma criança. Elohim confessou, sem constrangimentos, que adorava ser chamado de "papai". Severus estava espantado.

Nem era preciso dizer que Elohim tentava compensar todos os anos perdidos. Mas, para Severus, a sensação era inédita, e os dois experimentaram um pouco da mais genuína interação pai-filho extremamente atípica para pessoas da idade deles.

O diálogo soava estranho em vozes tão adultas.

— Isso, filho! Mais alto! Tente mais alto!

— Não consigo!

— Não desista! Você está quase lá! — Elohim era puro incentivo. — Mantenha os pés juntos e braços esticados!

— Mas pai! Estou cansado! — Era a coisa mais estranha e "não snapeana" de se dizer, mas ele _estava_ cansado. Ainda assim, ele continuava tentando dominar a habilidade que seu pai tentava ensinar.

Músculos doloridos, Severus não conseguia conter o júbilo de seu primeiro voo solo. Seu pai o acompanhava, bem a seu lado, cuidando de seu filho como se fosse um garotinho aprendendo a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas. Para aquele Severus recém-redivivo, porém, voar com suas próprias asas trazia uma sensação só comparável ao momento em que ele descobriu ser um bruxo com poderes. Havia medo, havia alegria, e havia uma liberdade que ele jamais experimentara em qualquer uma de suas vidas.

Não era só isso: Severus podia sentir mais do que o ar fresco batendo em seu rosto, ou as suas elegantes asas negras batendo graciosamente no céu. O que ele não conseguia descrever era a profunda conexão com cada molécula de ar passando por seu corpo, a imensidão do céu, das nuvens, do chão, de todo o resto que havia. Tudo estava tão vivo à sua volta que Severus achava difícil lembrar que ele já tinha morrido.

— É isso, filho! Está indo muito bem! Agora — instruiu Elohim — vamos tentar aterrissar mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez o corpo de Severus se estarrachou no chão, da maneira mais desengonçada possível. Ele suspirou, aliviado, ao constatar que não tinha torcido o tornozelo ou quebrado a perna. Elohim, entusiasmado, virou-se para ele assim que seus pés tocaram o chão.

— Muito bom, filho! Está melhorando cada vez mais! Eu sabia disso! Você sempre teve jeito, mesmo sem as asas!

— É uma surpresa — confessou Severus. — Nunca fui bom numa vassoura.

— Mas isso provavelmente é porque você se sentia estranho com uma vassoura, por ter instintos naturais de voo. Que achou de sua primeira vez sem minha ajuda?

— Não foi ruim — admitiu Severus, ofegando, ainda sentindo a adrenalina nas veias. — Agradável.

— Relaxe, filho — sorriu Elohim. — Pode deixar. Se você cair, eu estou aqui para segurar sua queda.

Severus olhou fundo para Elohim, de repente sentindo um aperto no peito. Seu pai não se referia ao voo, e ele sabia. A cordialidade nos olhos claros de Elohim significava muito mais para Severus do que apenas aceitação. Era amor, amor de um jeito que ele só vira em uma única pessoa durante sua vida de bruxo. Severus não sabia direito como lidar com essa emoção.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seu pai.

— Acredito que sua mãe nos espera com uma de suas excelentes refeições.

E foi numa outra das excelentes refeições em família que Apsara comentou:

— Você parece estar criando mais confiança no ar, meu filho.

— Obrigado, mamãe. Eu jamais tinha experimentado muita satisfação em voar até agora, confesso. Papai me permitiu descobrir essa alegria.

— Notei que você anda de muito bom humor — comentou Apsara. — Talvez agora você possa ajudar alguém que precisa de você.

— De mim?

Apsara esclareceu:

— O jovem Harry e seus amigos esperam para vê-lo. Acredito que agora você esteja pronto.

— Eles ainda estão aqui? — Severus ficou alarmado: ele tinha se esquecido completamente dos jovens. — Mas... Já faz _semanas!_

Elohim sorriu.

— Você já aprendeu o nosso modo de encarar o tempo e a percepção do tempo. Sua mente tem sido “retreinada” em nosso jeito, fazendo você aprender esses conceitos e como eles funcionam. A ciência humana só reconhece a relatividade do espaço e do tempo como um contínuo. Vamos um pouco mais fundo. Você sabe disso agora.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você quer dizer que meses se passaram, mas a percepção deles é diferente.

— Correto — confirmou seu pai. — Eles acham que você se recuperou nos últimos dias. O interessante é que eu acho que a garota, Hermione, poderia entender esse conceito. Ela é aquela que brincou com o artefato que Dumbledore chamava de vira-tempo.

— Vira-tempo — repetiu Apsara, com um sorriso largo. — Que nome poético. Não é, amado?

— Sim, minha vida. Acredito que o nome contenha uma dose de poesia em si. Mas ainda assim, estamos nos desviando do assunto. Filho, acho que deveria vê-los.  Especialmente o jovem Harry.

Embora concordasse internamente, Severus hesitou. A verdade era que ele não sabia o que dizer ao rapaz. De qualquer forma, pensou, seria bom ver o filho de Lily mais uma vez.

Mesmo que fosse uma única, última vez.

Talvez aquilo tudo (morrer, depois não morrer, não ser humano) servisse para dar a ele uma segunda vida, uma em que ele não precisasse cuidar do filho dela, uma vida em que ele não tivesse que sacrificar sua vida, uma vida em que ele não tivesse que viver nas sombras, uma vida em que ele não tivesse que sustentar nenhuma falsa imagem para nenhum bruxo poderoso, das Trevas ou da Luz.

— Pode deixar agora, filho — disse Elohim, lendo os pensamentos do filho. — Além do mais, não precisa ser um adeus. Agora que você foi “retreinado” como um de nós, você sabe o que pode fazer.

Era verdade, pensou Severus. Ele aprendera tantas novas abordagens, tanta informação que naquele momento seus poderes mágicos podiam ser comparados a meros avanços tecnológicos. Ele não tinha mágica, mas ele podia fazer tanta coisa mais do que se fosse apenas um bruxo.

Além do mais, Severus percebeu que devia a Harry Potter pelo menos algum tipo de despedida. Eles podiam falar sobre Lily, por exemplo. Aquilo seria bom, pensou, e a lembrança de Lily o fez sorrir, desta vez sem dor ou mágoa.

Apsara também sorriu para ele.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 

Foi uma grande surpresa para Harry. Quando Apsara informou que Snape estava bom o suficiente para vê-los, ele esperava um homem em recuperação, adoentado. Na verdade, na mente de Harry, havia a imagem de um doente frágil, numa cama. Ele se lembrava do tom acinzentado na face de Snape dentro da ala hospitalar, tratado por Madame Pomfrey. O Menino-Que-Derrotara-Voldemort podia até visualizar a pele amarelada e o rosto macilento emoldurado por madeixas opacas de cabelo negro e oleoso. Ele não esperava encontrar o homem ao ar livre.

Era literalmente ar livre, pensou Harry. Um campo, na verdade, ele se corrigiu. Não era tão diferente do campo de Quidditch na escola. Aliás, como se estivesse em casa, Severus Snape fazia círculos e voltas no céu.

Sem vassoura. Com as próprias asas.

— Nossa — Harry ouviu Ron baixinho. Hermione estava boquiaberta, olhos arregalados. Mas os olhos verdes de Harry estavam grudados no homem voador deslizando no céu muito limpo, que tinha um tom gentil de azul.

Snape estava sem camisa, com uma calça comprida preta e um sapato fechado que Harry não pôde ver bem se era um tênis ou bota. Depois Harry se deu conta de como era estranho pensar em qual calçado era mais apropriado para voar.

Acima de tudo, porém, Harry estava embevecido com o movimento das impressionantes asas negras. A graciosidade, a força, a estranha dança aérea — tudo isso fez Harry se coçar de vontade de pegar uma vassoura. Se ele estivesse com sua Firebolt, há muito estaria no céu, ao lado de Snape. Mas podia ser até perigoso: ele provavelmente estaria prestando mais atenção às magníficas asas pretas.

Nos poucos dias em que tinham sido hóspedes na terra de Elohim, Harry e os demais não se cansaram de se maravilhar com a variedade de pessoas do lugar — e asas, também. Havia asas brancas como de Elohim, e cinzas, e avermelhadas, algumas ruivas como o cabelo de Ron. Outras eram mescladas. Hermione comentou que a diversidade genética a fazia lembrar não só das variações das cores de cabelo humano mas também do pelo e pele de animais.

A estranheza fazia Harry quase se sentir em outro planeta. Há muito eles tinham desistido de perguntar a localização geográfica do local, depois de tantas respostas evasivas e amorosas do pai de Snape.

Naquele lugar, as pessoas voavam nas ruas. Apsara saiu com eles e mostrou as estradas altas, que era o nome dado às pistas voadoras. Harry imaginou que eles pudessem fazer o mesmo por vassouras um dia.

Todos esses pensamentos sumiram da mente de Harry quando uma sombra atravessou a visão e cresceu até Severus aterrissar graciosamente em seus dois pés diante do trio.

— Uau — Ron fez, quase sem fôlego. Ele parecia muito impressionado.

— Isso foi bem impressionante, senhor — Hermione conseguiu dizer.

— Obrigado, Srta. Granger — respondeu Severus, que ofegava ligeiramente. — Vejo que estão todos bem.

— Estamos, senhor, obrigado. — respondeu Harry. — Como se sente?

— Estou ótimo, Sr. Potter, obrigado. Aliás, estou extremamente bem para um homem morto, não concordam?

Harry estava estupefato pelo grande senso de humor de Snape. O homem também tinha uma ótima aparência: a pele perdera o tom pálio, e muitas linhas de expressão estavam mais suaves. O ar aparentemente amargo e sardônico sumira de seu rosto. Com tudo isso, Snape não só parecia mais jovem, mas também mais alegre.

— Fico feliz que esteja bem, senhor — disse Harry, com sinceridade. — Depois de tudo que fez...

Snape não o deixou concluir a frase:

— Fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, Potter, exatamente como você. Não pense muito sobre isso. Só me dou por satisfeito que o Lord das Trevas tenha morrido de uma vez por todas e agora o mundo bruxo possa viver sem a ameaça dele.

— Foi uma grande surpresa — comentou Hermione — descobrir suas verdadeiras origens. Disseram que foi surpresa até para o senhor.

Tirando uma camisa do bolso das calças, Snape recolheu as asas e vestiu. Harry admirou-se que ele nem parecia carregar as asas.

— Tem razão, Srta. Granger — concordou o ex-bruxo. — Não tinha a menor ideia.

— Mas o senhor parece ter se adaptado rapidamente a seu verdadeiro lar — observou Harry. — Se me permite a observação.

— Há muito ainda a aprender, Sr. Potter — garantiu Snape. — Estou melhorando a capacidade de voar com minhas próprias asas graças à supervisão de meu pai, mas meu status nessa sociedade é de uma criança. — Os jovens ficaram chocados, e Snape explicou: — Tecnicamente, eu _sou_ uma. Crianças aprendem a voar antes de andar, porque assim eles ficam menos vulneráveis a se machucar em quedas. Por outro lado, eu não tive nada da educação básica: física, ética, filosofia. Então, não apenas sou uma criança, mas também sou um estranho no meio de meu próprio povo. Para resumir: nem de longe estou adaptado. Mas confesso ter ficado tocado com a recepção que tive.

— Seus pais parecem gostar muito do senhor — comentou Hermione. — Eles usaram recursos extremos para levá-lo para casa. Seu pai pode ser bem intimidador, e sua mãe é muito doce.

— Obrigada, Srta. Granger. Levarei a eles suas impressões, embora eu tenha certeza de que não teriam deixado vocês virem se tivessem qualquer objeção. Suponho que, a esta altura, eu deva agradecê-lo, Sr. Potter, pela tarefa de abrigar minha mente na sua. Espero que não tenha sido muito esforço.

Harry deu de ombros. — Fiquei feliz em poder ajudar, senhor.

E ele estava sendo sincero. Ver Snape sorrir suavemente de gratidão fez Harry sentir uma sensação engraçada. Ele não sabia definir muito bem, mas era bom.

— As coisas aqui são tão diferentes da nossa terra — comentou Ron, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

Harry não precisava dizer que Snape também estava bem diferente. E também que estava mais relaxado, mais bem-apessoado, embora o nariz ainda fosse em forma de gancho e os dentes ainda fossem amarelados e meio tortos. O Rapaz-Que-Matara Voldemort observou os olhos de seu antigo professor não brilhavam mais com crueldade e malícia.

Harry escolheu não dizer a Ron que aquele lugar (fosse onde fosse) era verdadeiro lar de Snape, e não o mundo bruxo.

— Admito que pessoas voando com suas próprias asas não seja uma ocorrência corriqueira da Inglaterra Bruxa — reconheceu Snape, bem-humorado. — Às vezes eu também me sinto atordoado com a mera ideia.

— E como é? — indagou Harry, sem conseguir se conter. — Voar com suas asas, como é?

— No momento, sofro da falta de condicionamento físico e dores em músculos que nunca tive antes — respondeu Snape, cansado. Então ele sorriu. — Mas é uma sensação sem paralelo.

Os dois jogadores de Quidditich tinham os olhos brilhando. Com uma pontinha de inveja do homem alado, Harry disse:

— Só posso imaginar.

Severus confessou:

— Como um bruxo, eu nunca dei muita importância ao voo com vassoura. Minha mãe diz que era minha natureza se manifestando. Não tenho certeza, mas deixe-me dizer, Potter, que nada é remotamente comparável. E não preciso dizer que eu tinha capacidade de voar mesmo sem essas asas.

— Eu me lembro — comentou Harry, sorrindo. — Foi incrível, Professor.

— Por favor, me chame de Severus. Não sou mais seu professor, nem serei jamais.

— Senhor — disse Hermione —, o senhor vai voltar conosco?

— Não vejo como eu poderia voltar, Srta. Granger. Tal atitude só resultaria em sofrimento e dor. Melhor evitar tudo isso.

— Mas senhor! — protestou Harry. — É um herói! O Wizengamot perdoou todas as suas ações e lhe concedeu uma medalha.

Severus lembrou, gravemente:

— Se eu voltar, Sr. Potter, verá que a gratidão do Wizengamot não durará muito. É muito mais fácil reverenciar um herói _morto_ do que um espião vivo que foi obrigado a assassinar um bruxo poderoso e querido.

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Severus o interrompeu:

— Esta, contudo, não é a principal razão. Eu acredito realmente que este lugar é a minha segunda chance. Minha família está aqui, e este é o lugar onde eu devo ficar. É justo que eu dê a ele uma chance também.

Harry se sentia arrasado. Depois de tudo, Snape iria ficar ali.

— Mas... — Ele começou, mas não tinha argumentos. Snape tinha razão. Fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Snape continuou:

— Por tudo isso, incluindo o perdão do Wizengamot, sou muito grato, Potter. Acredito que seja difícil para mim, neste momento, encontrar um lugar no mundo bruxo. As pessoas iriam se lembrar das coisas que fui forçado a fazer, das escolhas que me vi obrigado a tomar, então me odiariam — com bons motivos para tal. Nesta hora, algum corajoso Gryffindor como vocês três se sentiria na obrigação de defender a minha honra ou algo assim, e haveria muita tensão desnecessária. Não permitirei isso. Não permitirei que meus erros passados se reflitam em vocês ou outros.

Harry estava inconformado.

— Mas devemos tanto a você. Não é justo.

— Permita-me discordar — retrucou Snape. — É mais do que justo. O mundo bruxo não tem uma colocação para mim, e, como indiquei antes, considero essa circunstância uma bênção, por uma pletora de razões.

Harry estava emburrado.

— Ainda não está certo.

— Devo lembrá-lo que não sou mais um bruxo? Ou melhor, que deixei de ser humano? — Para enfatizar seu argumento, ele farfalhou as asas, mesmo sob a camisa.

Aquilo calou Harry. Snape tentou consolá-lo:

— Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter. Tudo acontece por algum motivo. — Ele estava quase sorrindo, o que normalmente perturbaria Harry, mas naquele momento era tranquilizador. Snape indagou: — Vocês pretendem voltar logo?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Hermione. — Esperávamos que voltasse conosco, mas agora que isso não vai acontecer, não há motivo para adiar nossa partida. Tenho certeza que todos compreenderão sua decisão. Além disso, o Ministro Shacklebolt estava classificando todo o episódio como confidencial.

— Como deveria ser — concordou Snape. — Se eu "voltei" dos mortos, as pessoas poderiam acreditar que outros poderiam voltar. Imaginem o pânico entre as pessoas se elas pensassem que Lord Voldemort pudesse estar entre os que viveram de novo.

Ron fez uma careta diante do nome, e Hermione olhou para ele com censura. Snape pigarreou, como se nada tivesse visto, e mudou de assunto.

— Meu pai me lembrou que talvez vocês dois, que são fãs de Quidditch, poderiam querer voar um pouco.

Ron e Harry se entreolharam, sem entender.

— Voar?

Snape esclareceu:

— Sem vassoura.

Os dois quase perderam o fôlego.

— Quer dizer-?

— Exato — confirmou. — Se estiverem dispostos, claro.

Harry estava se coçando para aceitar o convite. Mas de alguma forma não parecia apropriado. O homem mal tinha se recuperado das garras da morte. Snape parecia ótimo, mas Harry não via em que carregá-lo no ar seria bom para a saúde de seu antigo professor.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Snape garantiu:

— Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter. Asseguro que isso não será danoso para minha saúde. Muito pelo contrário. Meus músculos se beneficiarão e muito de tal atividade.

— Mas senhor — protestou Harry —, eu não sou leve e o senhor não é mais bruxo.

— Verdade nas duas afirmações — concordou Snape. — Mas mesmo que eu não tivesse à minha frente não um, mas _três_ bruxos treinados capazes de resolver este problema — Harry viu o rosto de Ron se tornar vermelho feito um tomate ao ouvir aquilo —, posso informá-los, com alegria, que meu povo não é totalmente desprovido de habilidades e atributos.

Harry mais uma vez se deu conta da profundidade das mudanças no antigo professor de Hogwarts. Antes, estas palavras teriam sido ditas com escárnio e malícia, mas agora eram cheias de alegria e camaradagem.

Hermione concluiu:

— Então o senhor tem algum tipo de poder.

— Tipo é a palavra correta. O que você chama de poder é mera questão de treinamento, e magia nada mais é do que uma percepção diferente.

— Elohim disse algo parecido — ela recordou.

— Foi, mas nós não entendemos — completou Ron.

— Com sorte, Sr. Weasley — disse Snape —, um dia seus descendentes entenderão.

Eles se olharam entre si, entre a esperança e a dúvida. Snape teve que dar um empurrãozinho:

— Então, alguém quer voar? Já fiz meu aquecimento e estou pronto.

Harry não deu chance para desistências e agarrou a chance sem demora. Depois de discutirem a parte operacional, as coisas correram de maneira mais satisfatória do que ele imaginara.

As sensações de voar sem vassoura (ou trestálio ou hipogrifo, para ser sincero) eram muito mais intensas do que ele esperava. Harry tinha uma consciência muito aguda do vento zunindo em suas orelhas, do sol em seu rosto, da falta de peso em seu corpo.

Embora Harry não estivesse muito confortável nos braços de seu antigo segundo professor mais odiado (Umbridge tinha o primeiro lugar inconteste), ele se sentia seguro. Snape podia ter sido o pior inimigo de seu pai, mas ele também fora o melhor amigo de sua mãe e o peão mais confiável de Dumbledore. Snape dedicara sua vida a proteger Harry, e o convite para voar com suas asas poderia ter sido uma forma sutil de inquirir se Harry confiava nele.

Ou então, Harry percebeu alarmado, ao ver o sorriso incontrolável de Ron quando o amigo também experimentava as alegrias de voar nos braços de um anjo virtual, que podia ser a maneira de Snape para dizer adeus.

Ele só fez a pergunta depois que Ron aterrissou e Hermione declinou do convite.

— O senhor não vai mesmo voltar conosco, vai?

Harry viu o sorriso de Snape cair diante da pergunta direta. Os outros dois arregalara os olhos, parando de rir depois dos momentos de descontração. Um clima tenso pairou sobre eles, denso o suficiente para fazer o ar pesar.

Depois de uns segundos de pausa, Snape respondeu de maneira suave:

— Lamento, Sr. Potter, mas não vou voltar com o senhor.

— Por favor, me chame de Harry. Eu não sou meu pai, sabe?

As sobrancelhas de Snape subiram, de maneira divertida.

— Sim, Harry, eu sei que não é. Você é muito parecido com sua mãe.

— Gostaria de poder fazer o senhor mudar de ideia — disse Harry. — Adoraria a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, senhor.

— Teria sido uma experiência interessante, não resta dúvida — concordou o ex-Mestre de Poções.

Neste momento, Snape soltou um sorrisinho típico de seus tempos de Hogwarts, e aquilo trouxe a Harry um tipo de conforto que ele o fez sorrir também.

— Boa sorte, senhor.

— Desejo a todos o mesmo. Contudo, quero que nunca se esqueça de uma coisa, Sr. Potter: daqui para frente, eu não estarei mais por perto para salvar sua pele.

Harry sorriu e deu um aperto de mão como gesto de adeus. Ron e Hermione fizeram o mesmo, vendo Elohim e Apsara chegando. E era assim que terminaria, pensou Harry, um tanto desapontado: eles voltariam sem Snape.

Foi Elohim quem os orientou de volta ao mundo bruxo. Harry estava distraído ao ouvir as instruções e recomendações do pai de Snape, vendo seu ex-professor ficar com a mãe recém-encontrada. O rapaz sabia que jamais poderia contar essa aventura, e deveria fingir que Snape tinha morrido na Batalha de Hogwarts.

Mas Harry não prestava muita atenção nessas coisas. Tudo que ele pensava era que ele nunca mais veria o homem que salvara sua vida tantas vezes, por amor a sua mãe. O homem mais corajoso que ele conhecera.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Apsara quebrou o silêncio pouco depois que Elohim desapareceu com os adolescentes.

— Reparei que você decidiu não contar a eles a verdade.

— Não poderia contar parte da verdade, de qualquer modo.

— Você poderia ter dito que vai voltar.

— Vai ser melhor assim — insistiu Severus. — Você entende por que preciso fazer isso?

Ela sorriu graciosamente.

— Mais do que imagina. Cuidar dos outros é um traço profundamente arraigado em nosso povo, como você sabe agora. Sei que você se sente responsável pelo jovem Harry. Você tem por ele uma dedicação igual à que teria se ele fosse seu próprio filho.

Uma dorzinha conhecida apertou o coração de Severus quando ele lembrou:

— Ele poderia ter sido.

— Possivelmente.— concedeu Apsara. — Mas agora você vai viver mais que ele, e os filhos dele, e os filhos dos filhos dele.

— E eu devo cuidar deles também, como continuarei a fazer. Por isso é melhor que eles não saibam que voltarei.

— Mas eles nem mesmo vão se lembrar que você está vivo, filho.

— Foi uma decisão de papai — Severus lembrou. — E concordo com ele. Será melhor que não se lembrem. — Ele suspirou. — A única coisa que me condói é que Harry vai sentir falta é esse fechamento sobre meu papel na guerra.

Apsara sugeriu:

— Pode ser que não seja assim. Como guardião do _midrash_ , ele pode ser capaz de reter uma parte de suas memórias ou sentimentos. Ouso arriscar que isso daria a ele esse fechamento.

— Ficarei feliz se isso acontecer — disse Severus, com sinceridade. — A perda de oportunidades é o pior tipo de arrependimento que se pode experimentar.

Apsara pegou o braço do filho, solidária:

— E você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, é claro. É por isso que tenho toda a confiança que você se dará muito bem em proteger o jovem Harry como um virtual anjo da guarda.

— Obrigado, mamãe.

— Obviamente, isso não quer dizer que eu não vá sentir sua falta, meu filho. Eu só terei sua companhia aqui em casa por um curto período durante seu treinamento.

— Sua presença será mais que bem-vinda para me visitar. Papai também, claro.

— Oh, nós certamente vamos dar uma passadinha. Seu pai tem uma quedinha a favor dos humanos.

Severus sorriu.

— Notei.

Apsara ofereceu-lhe o braço e Severus o tomou.

— Então — convidou ela —, vamos voltar para a casa? Seu primo Gabriel quer conhecê-lo. Ele quer lhe dar dicas sobre se misturar a humanos e cobrir seus passos com múltiplas identidades ao longo dos tempos.

Eles se puseram a caminhar sobre a relva macia, ainda de braços dados. Num tom sarcástico, Severus observou:

— Mãe, pelo que ouvi, discrição não era o forte de Gabriel.

Apsara sorriu.

— Oh, ele melhorou muito no último milênio. Você ouviu sobre o Grande Desastre de Reykjavik logo após a morte da Princesa Diana de Gales?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ouvi falar da morte da Princesa. Mas um grande desastre na Islândia? Não, acho que não ouvi falar disso.

O sorrido de Apsara era tão brilhante que chegou a resplandecer. — Exato. — Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. — Viu? Discrição. Agora, você sabia que podemos alterar a vibração de nossas moléculas de tal modo que os humanos não nos veem? Você pode ficar literalmente invisível para eles. Não percamos tempo. Há muito que você precisa aprender antes de voltar ao mundo dos humanos.

Severus sorriu, sabendo que iria sentir saudades do humor delicado e mordaz de sua mãe. Ele não mentira para Harry Potter. O mundo bruxo não tinha lugar para ele, e ficaria aliviado em saber que ele não voltaria para lá.

A verdade, porém, era que seu verdadeiro lar nunca seria seu lar. Severus já se sentia deslocado e sabia que ele viveria com essa sensação a vida toda. Considerando que a expectativa de vida de sua espécie chegava a dezenas de milhares de anos, contudo, Severus achava que era um tempo muito longo para se sentir um estranho em sua própria casa.

Além disso, Severus também tinha suas próprias questões a trabalhar, relacionado ao fechamento. A morte de Lily, ele acreditava, era uma coisa a qual ele jamais superaria, mas agora ele estava aprendendo a lidar com uma perda tão devastadora.

Talvez cuidar da família dela pelos próximos milênios fosse o que ele precisasse.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Vá com calma se você é uma pessoa muito religiosa. A fic não mexe com religião, mas esteja avisado. Fic feita para o SnapeFest2012, Antes que o Mundo Se Acabe!  
> Alerta: Se a trama parecer conhecida, não se amofine. Ela é conhecida. Só foi repaginada. Rá!  
> Agradecimentos: Shey, que teve que pensar em outra língua. Cris, beta eterna. Trekkers ruleiam  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e a gang de Hogwarts pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros e seus advogados. Tudo que você não reconhece é meu, dos raelianos, de outras tribos e ou da Bíblia.


End file.
